


Пусть прольется свет

by Teado



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teado/pseuds/Teado
Summary: Однажды Элли Освальд обещала маленькой Кларе, что всегда найдет ее, где бы та ни была. Со дня смерти мамы минуло много лет, и теперь есть только один человек, который не дает Кларе потеряться, но в этот раз он не особенно спешит на помощь. Плохой день? О, определенно, у Клары бывали и получше.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Big Who Bang 2016; спасибо авторам чудесной игры Everybody's Gone to the Rapture, идею которой я безбожно переврала. AU после эпизода 9х02 «The Witch's Familiar».  
> Иллюстрация КЁШ ПЕРЕДАСТ https://vk.com/wall-59101460_4730

_Людям приходится переживать свои страхи. Если они не будут их переживать, то как смогут оценить безопасность?  
Джоди Пиколт «Уроки милосердия»_

 

Первыми вернулись звуки. Совсем рядом шумел океан, бросая волны на прибрежные камни, а сильный ветер, свистящий в скалах, не позволял услышать больше ничего. Потом пришел запах: пахло соленой водой, мокрой травой после дождя и туманом. Клара глубоко вздохнула, закашлялась от слишком влажного воздуха и открыла глаза. Сквозь высокую траву, в которой она лежала, виднелась грязно-серая дымка, уходящая до самого горизонта. Под ладонью ощущалась только пустота, Клара осторожно откатилась в сторону и лишь тогда попыталась сесть. Одежда промокла почти насквозь, и замерзшее тело отчаянно не желало слушаться, но Кларе удалось приподняться и оглядеться.

Она сидела на самом краю высокого обрыва, абсолютно не представляя, как попала сюда. Последним, что помнила Клара, была ТАРДИС. Доктор стоял у консоли, набирал какие-то координаты и обещал показать совершенно особенное место, а Клара причесывалась, используя вместо зеркала один из выключенных экранов. Они приземлились, и Доктор подвел ее к двери ТАРДИС, велев закрыть глаза и не подглядывать. Клара зажмурилась, шагнула наружу, а потом не было ничего. И в следующий миг она очнулась.

Обрыв оказался продолговатым мысом, на котором высился небольшой белый маяк. Клара поднялась, кое-как размяла затекшие ноги и перелезла через невысокий забор из проволоки, тянущийся по всему краю. Впереди была полупустая стоянка для машин, Клара прошла мимо нее и остановилась у ограждения вокруг маяка. Рядом с калиткой стояла памятная табличка, и Клара наконец-то поняла, где она: мыс Даннет Хэд, самая крайняя северная точка Великобритании.

Стоило позвонить Доктору, попросить забрать ее и выяснить, что произошло, но телефона в кармане не нашлось. Можно было вернуться и поискать его, но одна лишь мысль о том, что придется ползать по скользкой мокрой траве в паре метров от обрыва, пугала Клару. Она не знала точно, в какой год попала, но машины на стоянке казались вполне современными, поэтому у кого-то на маяке должен был найтись телефон. Клара поддела крючок низкой калитки и вошла, но снаружи никого не увидела.

Дверь маяка оказалась приоткрыта, Клара заглянула внутрь и громко спросила:

— Здесь есть кто-нибудь?

Никто не отозвался. Она попробовала снова:

— Эй! Есть кто-нибудь?

Клара прислушалась, — сквозь ветер и шум волн пробивалось тихое ворчание то ли телевизора, то ли радио. Она решила, что ее просто не услышали, и пошла на звук, пока не оказалась в комнате отдыха. По телевизору шло какое-то шоу, на журнальном столике стояли две чашки чая, с подлокотника дивана свешивался зеленый плед, но никого не было. Будто живущие здесь смотрители вышли на минутку.

— ...или сбежали, — пробормотала Клара и сама испугалась того, как это прозвучало.

Страх накатил холодной волной, хотя мгновение назад казалось, что невозможно замерзнуть еще больше. Кларе почудилось, что на нее кто-то смотрит, она резко развернулась, но за спиной был лишь пустой дверной проем. Можно было бы списать паранойю на банальную усталость, но Клара слишком долго путешествовала с Доктором, чтобы игнорировать собственную интуицию. Телефон лежал на полке, и требовалось пересечь комнату, чтобы взять его, но с той стороны не было ни одной двери. Клара понимала, что окажется в ловушке, если что-то произойдет, но ей следовало попытаться связаться с Доктором. Она переступила с ноги на ногу, собралась с силами и побежала, схватила телефон, развернулась и, зацепив по дороге угол столика, выскочила наружу.

Туман стал еще гуще, и сквозь него уже с трудом проглядывали очертания холмов, а океан совсем исчез за молочно-белой дымкой. Клара прислонилась к стене маяка, пытаясь отдышаться, и вдруг поняла, что не слышит ничего. Вокруг стояла пугающая тишина, будто кто-то нажал на рычаг и выключил все звуки, даже ветер теперь завывал где-то далеко. Напрямую позвонить Доктору было невозможно, ТАРДИС не принимала звонки с первого попавшегося номера, а у Клары не хватало времени искать альтернативы. Она спряталась под крышей крыльца, чтобы никто не пришел за ней сверху, разблокировала телефон и набрала номер ЮНИТа, который однажды очень предусмотрительно выучила наизусть.

Связи не было: длинные гудки обрывались спустя несколько секунд, будто кто-то постоянно сбрасывал вызов, а потом пропали и они. Клара раздраженно отшвырнула телефон, запоздало подумав, что нельзя так обращаться с чужой вещью, и зашагала обратно к автомобильной стоянке. Ей повезло: одна из машин оказалась не запертой, а из замка зажигания торчал ключ. Она не хотела думать, что случилось с владельцем, но перед глазами все равно раз за разом вставали инопланетяне в черных бесформенных балахонах, тянувшие к ней жилистые руки. Клара не знала, откуда ее подсознание взяло этот образ, но решила, что обязательно попытается вспомнить, когда окажется в безопасности.

От маяка вела единственная узкая извилистая дорога, и Кларе приходилось держать низкую скорость, чтобы не вылететь на обочину. Она успела проехать около мили, когда свет фар выхватил из тумана две фигуры, стоящие на пути. Клара нажала на тормоз и, понимая, что не успеет остановиться, вывернула руль вправо. Шины заскрипели по мокрому асфальту, машину развернуло, и она скатилась носом в придорожный кювет.

Удар был недостаточно сильным, чтобы сработали подушки безопасности, поэтому Клара просто повисла на ремне, ничего не повредив. Убедившись, что все в порядке, она толкнула дверь, но не смогла открыть ее. Машина заглохла, а электрические стеклоподъемники не работали без включенного двигателя, но Клара все равно набрала в грудь воздуха и крикнула:

— Эй! Вы там, помогите!

Она совершенно точно видела стоящих посреди дороги людей, и они тоже не могли не заметить ее. Но минуты шли, а никто так и не спешил на помощь, и Клара решила попробовать выбраться сама. Ремень безопасности удалось расстегнуть со второго раза, и без него она сразу же сползла вперед, навалилась грудью на руль, нажав клаксон. Машина взвыла противным монотонным звуком, Клара поспешила перебраться на пассажирское сиденье, со стороны которого дверь легко открылась, и вылезла наружу.

Кювет был не слишком глубоким, но с резким пологим склоном, по которому никак не выедешь назад. Клара зло пнула колесо бесполезной теперь машины, полезла наверх к дороге. Выбравшись на асфальт, она услышала приглушенные туманом голоса и направилась на них.

— Я давно говорила тебе заменить бензонасос, а ты не слушал! Говорил, что еще поездим так. А теперь что?

— Я все починю, Рози. Не волнуйся.

Сначала Клара увидела то же самое свечение, которое привлекло ее внимание. Тогда, в свете фар, она решила, что это обычные светоотражающие жилеты, но все было иначе. Собранные из тысяч желтых огоньков силуэты людей не обращали внимания на Клару, продолжая разговаривать друг с другом:

— Конечно, починишь, Бен. А потом оно развалится через пять минут. Знаешь что? Я лучше дойду пешком. До Джон О'Гроатс всего миля осталась.

— Давай, иди! А я успею насладиться долгожданной тишиной, раз тебя ничего не устраивает.

— Видимо, моя мама была права, когда отговаривала от замужества.

Женская фигура развернулась, пошла по дороге и почти сразу распалась на огоньки, которые тут же погасли. Второй силуэт раздраженно топнул ногой, начал переходить дорогу и тоже исчез.

И тогда Клара впервые услышала этот звук — тихий, постепенно нарастающий гул высоковольтных проводов, будто по ним пустили слишком много электричества. Воздух стал тяжелее, а туман, напротив, начал медленно рассеиваться, расползаясь по окрестным холмам. Первым порывом было сорваться с места и побежать, но она не позволила панике взять верх. Клара скатилась по склону обратно к машине, открыла бардачок в поисках чего-нибудь полезного, но там лежали одни старые чеки и несколько штрафов за неправильную парковку. Сложнее оказалось подобраться к багажнику, ей пришлось опереться ногами на заднее колесо, чтобы не сползти вниз, но подошвы туфель все равно норовили соскользнуть. Внутри беспорядочно валялись выпавшие из ящика инструменты, насос, пара бутылок воды и старая рабочая куртка. Клара схватила эту заляпанную маслом и грязью куртку, натянула на себя и застегнула, подвернув рукава наполовину. Сразу стало немного теплее, хотя промокшая насквозь холодная одежда все равно не давала согреться.

Вода была затхлая, хозяин машины наверняка использовал ее для стеклоомывателей, но Клара так сильно хотела пить, что разом опустошила больше трети бутылки. Тем временем гул проводов стал громче, из мест стыков со столбами посыпались искры, и стало понятно, что больше медлить нельзя.

Клара выбралась на дорогу и отправилась в ту сторону, куда ушла светящаяся женская фигура. Возвращаться к маяку не имело никакого смысла, а если впереди находился хотя бы небольшой город, то там могло быть безопасно. Лучше всего было бы уйти подальше от проводов, но Клара боялась заблудиться, если пойдет по холмам.

— Всего миля, — пообещала она себе, но тут же замолчала, когда из ближайшего столба посыпались искры.

Больше всего ей хотелось сорваться на бег, но Клара уговаривала себя идти спокойно, чтобы не устать слишком быстро, ведь впереди могло ждать, что угодно. Вполне возможно, силы еще понадобятся, а отдохнуть удастся совсем нескоро. Она минула несколько развилок, решив не сворачивать, и наконец увидела первые дома.

Джон О'Гроатс оказался крошечным городком, в котором вряд ли проживало больше пятисот жителей, но Клара не увидела ни одного. Пустые машины стояли посреди дороги, на тротуаре валялся собачий ошейник с поводком, а у забора лежал упавший детский самокат. Голос раздался сзади, Клара обернулась и очутилась в эпицентре раскаленного золотого вихря. Было невозможно пошевелиться и даже вздохнуть, легкие раздирал сухой кипяток, от которого плавилось все живое. Но фигура двинулась, прошла насквозь, и Клара рухнула на колени, судорожно хватая ртом воздух.

— Кис-кис-кис, где ты? — заскрежетал старушечий голос. — Иди сюда, красавица.

Из кустов раздалось пронзительное мяуканье, огоньки вспыхнули ярче и погасли. Клара с трудом поднялась и, пошатываясь, направилась к стоящему впереди двухэтажному зданию с вывеской «Отель с видом на море».

Дверь открылась легко, огласив округу пронзительным звоном колокольчика. Внутри горел свет, рядом с креслами стояли чемоданы, а на стойке регистрации, роль которой исполнял обычный стол, тихо шумел вентилятором старый ноутбук. Клара тяжело опустилась на поскрипывающее компьютерное кресло, подкатилась к столешнице и нажала кнопку включения. Система вышла из спящего режима, экран загорелся и вывел окно ввода пароля. Решив попытаться, Клара напечатала название отеля, но пароль не подошел. Она попробовала еще раз, но простая комбинация цифр тоже оказалась бесполезной.

Клара раздраженно взмахнула рукой, ударила локтем по столу и застонала от прошившей руку боли. Тогда, ни на что особенно не надеясь, она набрала раскладку qwerty, и заставка сменилась фоновым рисунком рабочего стола. Открыв браузер, Клара вызвала главную страницу Гугла, но соединения не было, хотя значок вай-фая показывал полный доступ к сети. Обновление страницы и повторное подключение ничего не дали, ноутбук был бесполезен.

Рядом на краю стола стоял старый кнопочный телефон, но гудков в трубке она ожидаемо не услышала. Клара порылась в ящиках стола, надеясь найти хоть какую-то карту, но там были лишь буклеты, показывающие дорогу до мыса Даннет Хэд. За окном начинало темнеть, поэтому не стоило продолжать идти дальше, тем более наугад. Меньше всего Кларе хотелось заблудиться ночью в холмах, когда за любым поворотом ее могут ждать. И особенно плохо это звучало с учетом того, что она до сих пор не знала, с чем имеет дело. Так что этой ночью стоило хорошенько отдохнуть и собраться с силами, но сначала следовало сменить мокрую одежду.

Клара достала книгу учета постояльцев и нашла номер, в котором проживала некая мисс Соммерс. Других женщин в активных списках не значилось, так что выбирать все равно было не из кого. Ключ висел на одном из крючков позади стола, Клара сняла его, а затем, подумав, взяла и остальные. Утром, если будет возможность, стоило пройтись по всем номерам и собрать полезные вещи. О том, что, возможно, в скором времени ей придется вот так же залезть в чужие дома, Клара старалась не думать.

Половицы на лестнице поскрипывали, и в другое время это могло бы раздражать, но теперь означало, что кому-то будет сложнее подняться незамеченным. Нужный номер обнаружился в середине коридора: не слишком удобное место, одинаково удаленное от лестницы и пожарного выхода. Клара отперла дверь, зашла внутрь и сразу же стащила с себя куртку. Объемный синий чемодан лежал на стойке в изножье кровати, она расстегнула молнию, откинула крышку и начала перебирать вещи. Мисс Соммерс оказалась высокой худой девушкой, предпочитавшей носить кружевное белье, узкие джинсы и туфли на высоких каблуках. Клара была ниже, но шире в бедрах и груди, и бесполезно было пытаться натянуть на себя что-то из этого. На дне чемодана лежал сверток с аккуратно сложенным комплектом спортивной одежды. Возблагодарив повальное увлечение молодежи здоровым образом жизни, Клара стянула с себя влажное платье. Больше всего ей хотелось включить горячий душ и простоять под ним до утра, но она не могла позволить себе шуметь и расслабляться. Клара вытерлась сухим жестким полотенцем, растерла руки и ноги до красноты, чтобы быстрее согреться, и переоделась. В другой ситуации она никогда бы не надела чужое белье, каким бы чистым оно ни было, но выбора не оставалось. Спортивный костюм обтягивал грудь, Клара несколько раз нагнулась и повертелась в разные стороны, удостоверившись, что это не стесняет движений.

Она подвернула рукава и штанины, собрала волосы в хвост и натянула свои старые сырые ботинки. Кроссовки мисс Соммерс были больше на пару размеров, и Клара боялась, что сотрет в них ноги до кровавых мозолей, даже если наденет несколько пар носков. Она вернула полотенце в ванную, сложила свою старую одежду в чемодан, застегнула его и поставила на место. Клара не знала, насколько разумны существа, ответственные за происходящее, но в любом случае не хотела оставлять лишних следов.

Теперь нужно было решить, что делать с ночлегом. Идти куда-то по темноте Клара опасалась, но так просто остаться в номере отеля — глупо и слишком очевидно. Разумнее было спуститься в подвал, но она решила попробовать спрятаться. Доктор много раз говорил, что самые невероятные идеи иногда оказываются наиболее верными, и Клара рискнула. Около двери стоял встроенный в стену шкаф, она отодвинула дверцу и заглянула туда. На полках лежали запасные одеяла и подушка, а второй отсек с вешалками был абсолютно пуст. Клара расстелила одно одеяло вместо матраса, закрыла за собой шкаф с внутренней стороны и улеглась, прижав колени к груди. Места, чтобы вытянуться во весь рост, не хватало, но сейчас ее устроила бы и картонная коробка, если бы там было сухо и тепло. Везде, и в номере тоже, горели лампы, когда Клара пришла, и она не стала ничего выключать. Из узкой щели, оставшейся между дверцами шкафа, пробивалась полоска света, и Клара смотрела на нее, пока не задремала.

— — —

Ей снился прозрачный коридор, сделанный из настолько чистого и тонкого стекла, что, казалось, ноги ступают по воздуху. Что-то похожее Клара видела на Скаро, когда Мисси вытащила ее в пустоту мнимого космоса, но на этот раз это не было иллюзией. Далеко внизу виднелось ярко-зеленое море, покрывающее практически всю планету.

— Почему вода такого цвета? — спросила она у идущего рядом Доктора.

— А почему на Земле синие океаны? — он надел звуковые очки, подошел к стене коридора и начал что-то искать, водя ладонью по стеклу. — Ну же, подумай. Основы физики проходят даже в детском саду.

— В старшей школе, — поправила Клара. — Свет рассеивается неравномерно?

— Точно, синий свет меньше всего поглощается в воде, — Доктор сжал невидимую ручку, отодвинул и вдруг высунулся наружу, — о, а тут ветрено.

— Доктор! Немедленно прекрати!

Она кинулась к нему, дернула за край пиджака, намереваясь оттащить подальше от окна, но Доктор уже сам залез обратно.

— Так вот, в этой Системе другое солнце, и в его лучах меньше всего поглощается зеленый цвет, — продолжил он как ни в чем не бывало и сунул Кларе под нос белый шар, напоминавший вату, — попробуй.

— Что это?

— Сначала попробуй.

— Если я умру, то это будет на твоей совести, — предупредила Клара, но все-таки попробовала.

Шар состоял из тонкой сладкой паутинки и на вкус напоминал мороженое, смешанное с сахарной ватой. Но пах он отчего-то ветром и немножко мятой.

— Облако, — произнес Доктор и, увидев непонимающий взгляд Клары, пояснил, — ты ешь кусок облака, который я только что достал.

В коридоре стало светлее, будто бы выглянуло солнце, но оно ни разу не заходило за тучи, пока они были здесь. Почувствовав смутную тревогу, Клара крутанулась на месте, чтобы увидеть, в чем дело, но солнечные лучи стали слишком яркими.

Она зажмурилась, закрыла лицо руками… и проснулась.

— — —

Высокий, тонкий гул, больше похожий на писк, волнами прокатывался по проводке отеля. Лампы светили во много ватт сильнее, чем были должны. Даже тонкая полоска света, которую могла видеть Клара, ослепляла.

От неудобной позы онемела правая нога и ниже колена ничего не чувствовалось, но шевелиться было нельзя. Клара знала, рядом что-то есть — то же, что наблюдало за ней у маяка, а потом неотступно следовало по пятам, загоняя как добычу. И теперь ей оставалось только сидеть в шкафу и не двигаться, надеясь, что оно уйдет. Сморгнув слезы, Клара начала мысленно перечислять места и времена, в которых побывала вместе с Доктором. Список получился длинный и подробный, она успела дойти до Восточного экспресса, когда гул стал постепенно стихать. Сначала он плавно ушел из отеля, словно этаж за этажом вытек в высоковольтные провода на улице, а затем затих и там, уйдя дальше по дороге.

Первым иррациональным желанием было сбежать, но Клара решила, что раз ее не нашли сразу, то вряд ли придут второй раз за ночь. Стоило пошевелиться, как онемевшую ногу свело судорогой, и, поморщившись, Клара растерла ее. Лучшим выходом было сменить позу, но она не могла позволить себе перевернуться на другой бок, оказавшись спиной к дверцам. Не то чтобы это могло что-то изменить, но так у нее была хотя бы иллюзия контроля над ситуацией.

Еще три или четыре часа Клара пролежала в полудреме, слишком уставшая, чтобы бодрствовать, но неспособная снова уснуть после произошедшего. Часов у нее не было, а включенный в номере свет не позволял узнать, поднялось ли солнце, и в итоге она встала еще затемно. Электронные часы в номере показывали только пять утра.

Клара сложила одеяла и подушку в шкафу так, как они лежали, удостоверилась, что никаких следов ее пребывания не осталось, и выглянула в коридор. Все выглядело так же, как и вчера, за исключением пары перегоревших лампочек, вокруг которых виднелись черные следы копоти. Она хотела сразу спуститься вниз, но, вспомнив о связке ключей, сначала обследовала весь второй этаж. Занятыми оказались всего три номера, не считая комнаты мисс Соммерс, но все равно это отняло много времени. Клара доставала чужие вещи, перебирала их, забирала себе нужное, а потом аккуратно возвращала оставшееся.

Она взяла черный потрепанный рюкзак, сложила в него маленькую аптечку, бутылку воды, фляжку с каким-то алкоголем, зажигалку и блокнот. Еще нужна была теплая куртка, но удобных вариантов не нашлось, и Клара надела самую маленькую — рукава снова пришлось подвернуть, а вместо пояса использовать шарф, чтобы не стеснять движений. Все ключи она сложила в мусорное ведро, подумав, что не стоит вешать их обратно, раз оно не видело их ночью на крючках у стойки регистрации.

На первом этаже номеров не было, только подсобные помещения и крытый гараж. Клара надеялась, что на кухне можно будет найти какую-то еду, но там не готовили, а разогревали замороженные блюда. Среди морозильных камер стоял единственный холодильник с салатами и сэндвичами, и она съела несколько, даже не чувствуя вкуса. Еще парочку Клара на всякий случай завернула с собой, решив, что неизвестно, когда еще получится найти еду. 

Выйдя на улицу, она достала найденные в одном из номеров ключи от машины и нажала на кнопку брелока сигнализации — неподалеку моргнул фарами серебристый Ниссан. 

Из Джон О'Гроатс в разные стороны уходили две дороги, Клара выбрала ту, которая шла вдоль побережья. Она не смогла найти карту, поэтому до сих пор очень смутно представляла, куда направиться, а прибрежная зона была хоть плохим, но ориентиром. Трасса А836 проходила мимо деревушек, по пути попадались магазины, но Клара не останавливалась, собираясь проехать как можно больше, пока есть возможность. Холмы постепенно сменялись полями и редкими рощами, по обеим сторонам начали появляться низкие густые заборы из кустарников. Через семь миль на обочине показалась табличка, указывающая поворот к замку Мей. Клара притормозила, она знала это место. 

Замок Мей принадлежал королеве-матери Елизавете вплоть до ее смерти в две тысячи втором году, сейчас там открыли музей. Когда-то, кажется, уже в прошлой жизни, они с Дэнни планировали отпуск, и он хотел отвезти Клару сюда, чтобы доказать, что можно окунуться в другую эпоху и без путешествий в ТАРДИС. Но их планам было суждено остаться только стопкой буклетов на столе.

Клара нажала педаль газа, тронулась с места и едва не влетела в светящиеся фигуры, появившиеся перед капотом. Помня, что случилось, когда прошли сквозь нее, она отъехала назад, опасаясь за сохранность электроники машины, и опустила стекло.

— Нужно уходить, слышишь? — взволнованно зазвучал женский голос. — Добраться до Глазго, и…

— Мы не дойдем по полям, — возразил идущий с ней мужчина, — переждем в замке, отключим электричество, и все будет в порядке.

— Эмили, сзади! — хрипло и надрывно воскликнула отставшая от них третья фигура. Она побежала, но не успела сделать и пары шагов, как распалась на маленькие огоньки.

— Мама! — женщина рванулась в ту сторону, но мужчина грубо схватил ее и потащил под растущие на обочине деревья.

Что-то настигло их уже там, они закричали и разлетелись на искры с такой силой, словно взорвались изнутри.

Дрожащими руками Клара подняла стекло, вцепилась в руль и рванула с места так резко, что ее вжало в спинку сиденья. Страх подгонял ехать быстрее, Кларе казалось, что в зеркале заднего вида что-то мелькает, пытаясь угнаться следом. Неизвестно, чем бы закончился приступ паники, если бы она не смогла заставить себя убрать ногу с педали газа. В голове не было ни единой связной мысли, и Клара отстраненно наблюдала, как постепенно замедляется машина, пока та не остановилась у большого озера.

Клара достала из рюкзака бутылку воды, залпом выпила половину и лишь тогда смогла выровнять дыхание. Во время своих путешествий с Доктором она никогда не сталкивалась с чем-то подобным, поэтому, по всей видимости, единственным источником информации оставались эти странные фигуры.

— Эхо, — вслух проговорила Клара, чтобы избавиться от давящей тишины вокруг, — от них больше ничего не осталось.

Она должна была ехать вперед — если не для себя, то хотя бы ради Доктора. Клара не могла оставить его одного, не теперь, когда он вновь начал напоминать того жизнерадостного чудака, с которым она однажды познакомилась.

Впереди показалась роща, за которой виднелись крыши домов, и Клара свернула туда. Местечко, состоящее из двухэтажных частных домов, носило название Даннет и отличалось от всех остальных только одним — стоящим около дороги магазином с товарами первой необходимости. Клара остановила машину как можно ближе к входу, не стала глушить мотор, оставила открытой дверь со стороны водителя и пошла внутрь. В продуктовом отделе она сгребла в рюкзак пакеты с орешками, упакованную колбасную нарезку и хлеб. Не самый хороший рацион, но времени, чтобы останавливаться и готовить горячую еду, не было. Пройдясь по другим отделам, Клара взяла туристические спички, бутыль жидкости для розжига костра и наконец-то нашла карту — не слишком удобное карманное издание, в котором обозначались только большие трассы, но пока хватило и этого.

Клара вернулась в машину, заперла двери изнутри и принялась изучать карту. Оказалось, она все это время направлялась не туда, нужно было сразу сворачивать на юг. И теперь нужно было либо вернуться на одиннадцать миль назад к Джон О'Гроатс, либо проделать путь в десять миль по побережью и повернуть на трассу А9 около города Терсо. Клара не сомневалась, что еще можно срезать путь, но карта не показывала маленькие дороги, а наугад ехать было глупо.

Часы на приборной панели показывали три часа дня по местному времени, когда Клара благополучно доехала до пересечения трасс А836 и А9. По дороге она больше не встретила ни одного эха, даже провода молчали, но неожиданно возникла другая проблема. До Инвернесса, в котором Клара собиралась заночевать, было около ста миль, если верить масштабной сетке карты, а бензина оставалось в лучшем случае на половину пути.

В Терсо она хотела поискать заправку и даже обнаружила ее буквально за углом от перекрестка, но каморка кассира, из которой он включал подачу топлива, оказалась закрыта изнутри. Видимо, что-то настигло его прямо на рабочем месте или, быть может, он пытался спрятаться за запертой дверью, но в любом случае доступа к пульту управления не было. Клара вернулась к машине, намереваясь прокатиться по городу, чтобы найти другую заправку, начала разворачиваться и заметила, что из бензобака старенького потрепанного пикапа торчит рукоятка заправочного пистолета. Рядом на асфальте валялись ключи с затертым пластиковым брелоком в виде полной кружки пива, Клара подняла их, забралась в пикап и завела мотор, чтобы посмотреть уровень топлива. Бак был почти полным, и она решила просто сменить машину.

Когда привычный ориентир в виде прибрежной полосы исчез, Клара занервничала. Расчерченные редкими заборами поля сливались в одно грязно-бледное пятно, дома попадались все реже, и не было ни одного места, чтобы спрятаться. Слишком много времени прошло с ночи, и такое долгое затишье начинало волновать. Клара не питала иллюзий по поводу того, что ее оставят в покое, но она до сих пор не знала врага в лицо, и это выматывало больше всего.

Около трех часов дня Клара снова доехала до побережья, преодолев двадцать три мили наискось от северного берега до восточного. Трасса А9 проходила через Латерон, в котором требовалось свернуть еще южнее. Клара остановилась на обочине, чтобы попить, и только тогда поняла, насколько проголодалась. Прихваченные утром сэндвичи оказались как нельзя кстати, хотя запивать их холодной водой было то еще удовольствие.

— Не жалуйся, — отчитала себя Клара и, сверившись с картой, продолжила путь.

Она понимала, что уже вряд ли успеет сегодня добраться в Инвернесс засветло, но упрямо гнала машину вперед. Нужно было найти место для ночлега, но Клара не собиралась второй раз спать в шкафу, а других вариантов пока не предвиделось. И ее беспокоили слова, услышанные от эха около замка Мей. Если то, что преследовало Клару, связано с электричеством, то у нее не было никаких шансов. Потому что все, начиная от домов и заканчивая машинами, опутывала сеть электропроводов. И если на севере Шотландии, где находились одни маленькие города и деревни, еще можно было спрятаться, то дальше будет только хуже.

После моста через реку около Маунда дорога опять уходила вглубь острова. Клара притормозила, чтобы посмотреть, нет ли другого пути, который не уводил бы ее от береговой линии, и в этот момент зазвонил телефон. От неожиданности она вздрогнула, выронив карту, и сначала решила, что ей послышалось. Но простая, еще полифоническая мелодия продолжала звучать из бардачка пикапа. Клара открыла его, достала поцарапанную черно-белую нокию — на экране высветилось имя «Боб».

Помедлив, она нажала кнопку ответа на вызов.

— Стив, не заезжай в Терсо, — голос с трудом пробивался сквозь помехи, — сворачивай сразу к охотничьему домику.

— Алло? — Клара прижала телефон к уху.

— Да плюнь ты на пикап, если не хватит бензина, дойдешь пешком.

— Вы слышите меня?

— Ты что не понимаешь, Стив? В Терсо нельзя, они идут по прово…

Звонок оборвался, из динамика посыпались искры, обжигая щеку, и Клара отшвырнула телефон.

— Они идут… — произнесла она медленно, растягивая каждое слово, чтобы дать себе время на осознание, — по прово… дам.

Страшнее не стало, наоборот Клара почувствовала странное спокойствие из-за того, что ей удалось узнать. Безликий враг постепенно обретал материальные черты, и, хотя опасения по поводу продвижения через густонаселенный юг, никуда не делись, можно было выбрать наименее обжитые дороги. Но для этого нужна была более точная карта, которую Клара надеялась найти в Инвернессе.

Она подняла телефон, приоткрыла дверь, чтобы выкинуть его, и услышала уже знакомый гул. Мотор пикапа работал громко, а поднятые стекла глушили звуки снаружи, поэтому Клара не заметила этого раньше. Около трассы не было ни одного столба с высоковольтными проводами, но гул шел от стоящих впереди домов, крыши которых виднелись из-за деревьев. Должно быть, не найдя ее ночью на севере, оно ушло южнее, решив, что Клара успела сбежать. И теперь у нее не оставалось другого выбора, кроме как выдать себя.

— План таков, — прошептала Клара, — сейчас ты поедешь вперед. А там… посмотрим.

Пикап долго разгонялся, на высоких оборотах стучала подвеска, но она гнала по трассе с максимальной скоростью, которую могла позволить, чтобы не вылететь в кювет на первом же повороте. Дома, поля и деревья мелькали по обочинам, Клара доехала до длинного моста через залив, пересекла его и, приостановившись около указателя, двинулась дальше.

До второго моста, расположенного около деревушки Ардалли, она добралась, когда начало темнеть. На другом берегу залива виднелись дома, светившиеся желтоватыми огнями в вечерних сумерках. Они были слишком далеко, но даже так Клара видела, что это не обычные лампы и фонари: огни двигались, залетали на крыши, будто бы оглядываясь, и снова спускались вниз.

А раз она могла видеть их, то и они наверняка были способны заметить остановившийся у въезда на мост пикап. Клара заглушила мотор, пересела на соседнее сиденье и, выйдя наружу, перелезла через дорожный отбойник. Она пошла по берегу, надеясь отыскать место для ночлега. Возвращаться к домам было опасно, а слишком близкое расстояние до дорог не позволяло развести костер, чтобы остаться на улице. Наконец, спустя почти сорок минут бесцельных блужданий, Клара нашла стоящий около залива дом, рядом с которым находились только покосившиеся от времени хозяйственные постройки.

Искушение влезть в дом, принять душ и выспаться на мягкой кровати было велико, но Клара напомнила себе, что скорая смерть никак не вписывается в рабочий график. К тому же где-то там на юге ждал Доктор, и она не могла подвести его. Не тогда, когда их отношения только-только стали вновь напоминать былую дружбу.

Мастерскую и гараж Клара отмела сразу, потому что там негде было спрятаться. Оставался еще лодочный сарай, в котором плавал маленький катер, привязанный к сбитому из разномастных досок причалу, но у него не обнаружилось четвертой стены, и со стороны воды все слишком хорошо просматривалось. Она подумывала пройти еще дальше и поискать другое место, несмотря на то, что уже совсем стемнело, но тут по тянущимся к дому высоковольтным проводам прокатилась волна, а затем от столба к столбу начали стекаться крошечные золотистые искры.

Боясь отвернуться, Клара не глядя отступила назад в лодочный сарай и тихо прикрыла за собой дверь. Двигаться в темноте по незнакомому месту было неимоверно сложно, ей пришлось нащупывать путь мыском ботинка и двигаться как можно медленнее, чтобы случайно ни на что не налететь. Она опустилась на колени рядом с катером, нашла край брезентового чехла и потянула. В ночной тишине шорох ткани прозвучал оглушительно громко, Клара испуганно замерла, но ничего не произошло.

Для верности выждав несколько минут, она забралась внутрь и легла. Сложнее всего оказалось тихо натянуть брезент обратно и привязать к креплению так, чтобы все выглядело как обычно. Ветер с залива больше не беспокоил, зато со дна катера нещадно тянуло сыростью и холодом, Клара развязала шарф, который таскала весь день вместо ремня, замотала им ноги и надела на голову капюшон.

Закрыв глаза, она представила себя стоящей посреди школьного класса. Мимо окна пролетела ТАРДИС, затем еще одна, и еще… Клара начала считать.

— — —

Стеклянные коридоры со всех сторон обогревались сетью теплых воздушных потоков, поддерживающих комфортную для большинства рас температуру. Клара лежала на расстеленном пиджаке Доктора и, приложив к стеклу лист бумаги, срисовывала очертания острова, похожего на двухголового пса. Она хотела спуститься вниз, но Доктор категорически запретил даже думать об этом, пояснив, что там растут очень опасные цветы, выпускающие ядовитые споры.

Клара пыталась спорить, обещая не трогать никаких цветов и вообще не отходить ни на шаг, но в конце концов ей пришлось смириться. Тогда она потребовала лист бумаги, стащила с Доктора пиджак и заявила, что будет рисовать, чем и занималась последние полчаса.

Изредка мимо проходили представители разных народов, пару раз в поле зрения Клары даже попадало что-то похожее на щупальца и хвосты. Доктор наворачивал круги по коридору, вздыхал и всем своим видом показывал, насколько ему надоело стоять на месте. Клара не сомневалась, что он уже просветил своими новенькими звуковыми очками все вокруг, включая ее саму, и заодно от скуки перенастроил парочку здешних систем. Но этот урок рисования являлся маленькой местью за отказ, и она собиралась довести его до конца.

— Ты не умеешь рисовать, — заявил Доктор, остановившись рядом с ней, — пойдем.

— Я учусь. И у меня получается, — возразила Клара, не собираясь признавать, что собака и впрямь выходила страшной.

— Хочешь поучиться у какого-нибудь художника?

— Нет, я сама. Вот и все, — объявила она, дорисовав хвост, и мстительно добавила, — осталось раскрасить.

— Клара!

Доктор возмущенно взмахнул руками и пошел протаптывать еще один круг по коридору, ворча что-то вполголоса. Судя по тому, что лингвистическая матрица ТАРДИС не переводила эти выражения, Клара примерно представляла себе их содержание

Она успела заштриховать одну голову и приступила ко второй, когда мимо промелькнули черные лакированные ботинки. Отвлекшись, Клара проводила взглядом высокого мужчину, одетого в черный сюртук с меховым воротником и цилиндр.

— Клара, — Доктор присел около нее, — послушай.

— Какой интересный джентльмен. А есть планета, где люди летают в космос, но до сих пор носят костюмы девятнадцатого века? Отвезешь меня туда? Всегда хотела увидеть стимпанк в реальной жизни.

— Клара, — он грубо выдрал из ее рук бумагу и, понизив голос, прошептал, — послушай меня внимательно.

— Доктор?

Мгновенно забыв о рисунке, Клара отложила карандаш, села и внимательно посмотрела на Доктора. Она пробыла рядом с ним достаточно долго, чтобы знать этот тон, не сулящий ничего хорошего.

— Сейчас ты встанешь, отдашь мне пиджак, вернешься в ТАРДИС и будешь ждать меня там.

— Но я… — возразила Клара.

— И будешь ждать меня там, — повторил Доктор, пресекая любые споры.

— Ты задолжал мне объяснение, — она свернула свою уродливую собачку, вручила Доктору карандаш и поднялась, прихватив пиджак, — так что только посмей не вернуться.

— Есть, мэм, — он весело улыбнулся, — а теперь иди.

Клара чувствовала, что все далеко не в порядке, но Доктор прятал глаза за темными стеклами очков, отгородившись от нее. Решив, что успеет отчитать его позже, она нащупала в кармане ключ и направилась к площадке, на которой они оставили ТАРДИС.

Но там ее уже ждали.

— — —

Оглушительно-громкий взрыв прокатился по заливу с такой силой, что поднявшаяся волна качнула катер и ударила бортом о край причала. Клара дернулась, открыла глаза и испугалась, не увидев вокруг ничего, кроме темноты. Легкие будто что-то сдавливало, не давая вздохнуть, и вместе со страхом пришла паника.

Клара вслепую зашарила по деревянным панелям, нащупала край брезента и отодвинула. В катер хлынули яркий солнечный свет и влажный утренний воздух, она прикрыла лицо ладонью, давая глазам привыкнуть, сделала несколько глубоких вдохов и наконец взяла себя в руки. Голова ощущалась совершенно чугунной, Клара достала из рюкзака аптечку, нашла таблетку анальгетика, разгрызла и проглотила, не запивая водой. Она не думала, что так лекарство подействует быстрее, но горечь во рту отрезвляла, отвлекая от пульсирующей в висках боли. Брезент плохо пропускал воздух, поэтому, несмотря на холодное дно, Клара не успела сильно замерзнуть за ночь, но духота тоже не прибавила хорошего самочувствия.

Позавтракав горстью орехов и наскоро сделанными бутербродами, она вылезла обратно на причал и выглянула наружу со стороны берега — там, где у лодочного сарая отсутствовала стена. Черный дым кольцами вился около въезда на мост, и, хотя Кларе мало что удалось разглядеть из-за густо растущих деревьев, там могла гореть лишь одна вещь, которую она же вчера и оставила. Идти и проверять свою догадку не имело смысла, в любом случае Клара не собиралась ехать дальше на пикапе, где оставалось бензина не больше, чем на сотню миль.

Идти пешком через мост было форменным самоубийством, но все пути обхода, которые показывала карта, отнимали как минимум полдня, а Клара хотела добраться до Инвернесса не позже, чем к трем часам.

— Учиться никогда не поздно, — заверила она себя и решительно сдернула брезентовый чехол до конца.

Отвязав трос, Клара запрыгнула в катер и уселась на скамейку в хвостовой части, мысленно поблагодарив хозяев за то, что предусмотрительно развернули его носом к заливу. Она множество раз видела, как герои фильмов заводят лодочный мотор, но в реальности все оказалось сложнее. Нужно было не только дернуть за карабин, но и сделать это с определенной силой и скоростью. В конце концов у Клары получилось — мотор зарычал, катер дернулся и поплыл вперед.

Но управление, похожее на мотоциклетное, не доставило особых проблем. Она решила не пересекать залив по прямой, а обогнуть с краю, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, но не учла, что придется искать причал. Не обнаружив неподалеку ничего похожего или даже просто высокого берега, Клара отогнала катер назад и, разогнавшись, направила его в камыши. Гребной винт вошел в илистое дно, катер по инерции протащило еще три или четыре фута, пока он не уткнулся носом в берег.

Клара взяла рюкзак, спрыгнула на землю и с сожалением оглянулась на покореженную корму. Если бы у нее нашелся другой способ сойти на берег, не замочив одежду и вещи, то она бы без раздумий воспользовалась им.

Высоковольтные провода молчали, и нигде не мелькало подозрительное свечение, но все равно Клара долго стояла под тенью деревьев, слушая тишину вокруг. Впереди на невысоком холме находились дома, она поправила сползший с плеча рюкзак и пошла к ним, надеясь взять новую машину.

— Одолжить, — поправилась Клара и шутливо пожелала, — пусть это будет крутой спорткар.

Она обошла ближайшие дома, но не смогла найти ни одного открытого автомобиля. Раньше ей везло, и Клара даже начала подозревать, что кто-то специально подстраивает все, чтобы она продолжала ехать. Но теперь сомнения растворялись с каждым осмотренным двором. Когда дома кончились, стало ясно, что придется идти пешком, если не получится что-то придумать.

Два дня ей удавалось не заходить в чужие дома, но, видимо, пришло время заставить себя. Клара поднялась на крыльцо и постучала, запоздало поняв бесполезность своего жеста.

— Там никого нет, — она взялась за ручку, но дверь ожидаемо не поддалась, — конечно, а чего ты хотела.

Клара могла разбить стекло и влезть через окно, но не хотела доставлять неудобств хозяевам дома. Даже после увиденного она продолжала верить, что люди вернутся. Доктор все исправит, он не может не сделать этого. А Клара найдет его и поможет, они ведь друзья.

Ключи от двери нашлись в самом банальном месте — под ковриком с надписью «Добро пожаловать». Она открыла замок, вошла внутрь и сразу наткнулась взглядом на фотографию. Две рыжие близняшки улыбались Кларе, смешно наморщив веснушчатые носики. Из гостиной раздался смех, и она заглянула туда, уже зная, кого увидит.

— Келли, иди сюда! — девочка запрыгнула на диван, забралась на спинку и поманила сестру. — Это корабль, а мы будем пиратами.

— Пираты плохие, я хочу быть принцессой!

— Тогда будешь принцессой пиратов, а я — твоим верным помощником.

— Ладно, — вторая девочка обернулась на какой-то звук, который не слышала Клара, и радостно закричала, — папа! Папочка вернулся!

Эхо медленно гасло, искры опадали на ковер и постепенно тускнели, истончаясь и исчезая. Еще долго она стояла в тишине, бездумно смотря на расставленные по каминной полке фотографии. Раньше отголоски, которые встречала Клара, оставались в памяти лишь образами, но все изменилось — две маленькие девочки обрели лица, и она знала, что больше никогда не забудет их. И, возможно, одной долгой бессонной ночью Клара посчитает всех, как однажды сделал Доктор. Скольких детей он убил на Галлифрее? Сколько людей погибло на Земле? Она запомнит каждого.

— Доктор смог спасти свой народ, — прошептала Клара, отступая назад в коридор, — и мы спасем мой. Так что перестань жалеть себя, Клара Освальд, и сделай что-нибудь полезное.

Брелок с ключами от машины висел на ключнице сбоку от двери, так что его сложно было заметить сразу. Она забрала их и, заперев дом, спустилась в гараж. Тяжелая дверь открывалась вверх, и Кларе пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы поднять ее и зафиксировать. В красном семейном минивэне лежали вещи, а сзади на креплениях висели четыре велосипеда. Видимо, хозяева дома собирались уехать с детьми на уикэнд, но не успели.

Отцепив велосипеды и поставив их у стены, она занялась сумками, надеясь найти женскую одежду, и не прогадала. Вещи хозяйки дома оказались Кларе почти в пору, не считая длины, но рукава и штанины легко подворачивались. Она переоделась в джинсы и водолазку, выбрала куртку и сложила в рюкзак комплект сменной одежды. Ботинки тоже стоило заменить, но Кларе не подошла ни одна пара, кроме оксфордов на скользкой подошве.

— Быстрый или мертвый, — прокомментировала она, убирая всю обувь обратно в сумку, — пока остановлюсь на первом.

До Инвернесса было рукой подать, всего двенадцать миль по прямой, на которые ушло около часа, да и то больше из-за того, что Клара не сразу поняла, как снова вернуться на А9. Она опасалась моста Кессок, через который нужно было проехать, чтобы попасть в город, но на нем стояли только брошенные машины.

Трасса огибала город с востока, Клара свернула на Милберн-роуд и поехала в центр города, держась параллельно железнодорожным путям. Миновав развилку с Фалкон сквер, она остановилась рядом с торговым центром, на стене которого висела вывеска книжного магазина. По краю тротуара стояли ограждения, не позволяющие подъехать к дверям, так что Клара оставила минивэн посередине дороги.

Она поднялась по ступеням к магазину, замешкалась, поправляя застежку куртки, и увидела свое отражение в витрине. За ее спиной переливался, сверкая лучами, огромный светящийся шар.

Раздался такой же гул, как слышался в проводах, воздух накалился, когда шар подлетел ближе и завис у подножья лестницы. Клара скосила взгляд, пытаясь разглядеть машину, и поняла, что не успеет: разрыв придорожного ограждения у пешеходного перехода находился как раз за шаром.

— Три ступеньки, — одними губами произнесла она, глядя на свое испуганное лицо, отражавшееся в витрине.

Клара сорвалась с места, оттолкнулась и прыгнула вниз на асфальт. Приземление вышло жестким, но ей удалось не упасть, сзади послышался похожий на шорох звук, и она просто побежала, не тратя драгоценные секунды на то, чтобы оглянуться. Улица заворачивала сразу за торговым центром, Клара миновала здание вокзала, с каждым шагом чувствуя, как шар догоняет ее.

Больше всего мешал рюкзак, подпрыгивающий и мотающийся в разные стороны из-за неотрегулированных лямок, но она до последнего не собиралась бросать его. В какой-то момент Кларе показалось, что удалось оторваться, она обернулась, но шар все еще плыл следом. А потом, когда Клара опять посмотрела вперед, с другого конца дороги уже летел второй шар, появившийся из переулка между домами.

— Черт!

Слева находилась узкая забитая машинами улочка, Клара побежала по ней, выскочила на другую дорогу и свернула на запад. Она начала уставать и задыхаться, но останавливаться было нельзя. Когда шар почти догнал ее, оказавшись так близко, что она смогла краем глаза увидеть его свечение, Клара сняла рюкзак и отшвырнула его назад. Раздалось шипение, похожее на то, как огонь жжет мокрые ветки, и шар немного отстал.

Клара снова повернула, на этот раз на пешеходную дорожку, выходящую к набережной. За рекой высились холмы, но мост преграждал третий шар, который, увидев ее, полетел вперед. Она остановилась, оглянулась, но выход из переулка закрывал первый шар, теперь налившийся красными красками. С одной стороны высилась стена дома, а с другой — низкий забор, огораживающий территорию старого кладбища, в центре которого стояла высокая церковь. Клара сделала вид, что пытается пробиться на набережную, но в последний момент повернула, запрыгнула на забор и, перевалившись через него, рухнула в кусты. Она успела закрыть лицо, и острые ветки впились в руки, оставляя глубокие царапины, но сейчас это было не важно. Выбравшись на траву, Клара поняла, что больше не слышит их. 

Все вокруг затихло, она огляделась и не нашла ни одного шара, но все не могло так просто закончиться. У нее не осталось сил, чтобы бежать, и Клара быстро пошла мимо могил к церкви, уповая на то, что там будет открыто. Двери действительно оказались не запертыми, она толкнула тяжелую створку и проскользнула внутрь. Вместо замка стоял тяжелый засов, который Кларе с трудом удалось сдвинуть.

И едва она успела сделать это, в двери что-то стукнуло с такой силой, что они покачнулись. В щели пробивался яркий слепящий свет, а удары сыпались один за другим, и Клара больше ничего не могла сделать. Она села на холодный каменный пол около алтаря, закрыла уши руками и глубоко задышала, чтобы стук собственного сердца заглушил все звуки.

Клара шепотом считала секунды, покачиваясь в такт своим словам, складывала время в минуты и ждала, когда все закончится. Через четверть часа стук стал реже, пока не стих совсем, но она продолжала говорить, пока на сорок шестой минуте не закашлялась от боли в пересохшем горле. Нужно было найти воду и промыть саднящие ладони, Клара с трудом поднялась, машинально поправила сбившиеся на коленях джинсы и увидела, что они испачканы травой.

— Черт, — она попыталась оттереть зеленые следы, но лишь размазала их еще сильнее, добавив кровавых разводов от потрескавшихся царапин, и вдруг поняла, как выглядит со стороны.

Рюкзака и карты больше не было, снаружи притаились пришельцы, уничтожившие всех людей, а единственное, что ее волновало, — грязь на одежде. Клару разобрало злое отчаянное веселье, и она расхохоталась, чувствуя, как накатывает запоздалая истерика.

— Все хорошо. Все будет хорошо. Доктор обязательно придет, он всегда приходит, — твердила она как мантру, пока искала немного воды.

В исповедальной каморке нашлась одна на треть пустая бутылка, Клара вымыла руки, плеснула немного себе на лицо, а остальное выпила. Она зашла в подсобное помещение, ища что-нибудь, что могло пригодиться, когда услышала скрип старых петель и чьи-то шаги. Огромные искрящиеся шары не ходят, и Клара без опасений выглянула, готовясь увидеть очередное эхо. Но вместо золотого силуэта, сотканного из тысяч огоньков, рядом с колонной стоял Доктор.

— Клара? — он улыбнулся и пошел к ней, подняв ладони в успокаивающем жесте. — Это я. Правда.

Она знала как минимум пять рас, умеющих принимать чужое обличие, и еще множество способов создать не отличимую от оригинала голограмму, но все равно сорвалась с места и, добежав до Доктора, обняла его, накрепко вцепившись в отвороты пиджака.

— Я потерялась, — глухо проговорила Клара, чувствуя подступающие к горлу слезы, — никого нет, совсем никого.

— Прости, я опоздал, — Доктор крепко обнял ее, но сразу же отпустил, делая вид, что ничего не было, — ты нашла меня.

— Нет, это ты. Я просто… ехала. В Инвернесс, мы ведь должны были встретиться здесь.

— Клара, — он мягко отстранил ее от себя, — что последнее ты помнишь?

— ТАРДИС. Ты сказал ждать тебя, я пошла и… И я… Там кто-то был.

Клара переступила с ноги на ногу, чувствуя себя виноватой из-за того, что она забыла что-то настолько важное.

— Хорошо, очень хорошо, — Доктор наклонился к ней, — постараешься сделать для меня кое-что? Не вспоминай.

— Но…

— Это сложно, особенно теперь, когда я попросил тебя. Но поверь мне, так надо.

— Скажи, — в голове крутились тысячи вопросов, но один из них был важнее всего, — я умерла?

Раньше Клара сформулировала бы вопрос иначе, спросила, жива ли она. Все изменилось после потери Дэнни, и у нее почти не осталось причин, чтобы бороться. Семья, работа и друзья ушли на второй план, остался лишь Доктор. И ей нужно было знать, конец ли это.

— Нет. Конечно, нет, — он грубовато взял Клару за плечи и встряхнул, — ты жива, не смей даже думать о таком.

— А ТАРДИС?

— Тоже в порядке, но в этот раз нам придется выбираться без нее.

— Но до Лондона же примерно миль… — Клара попробовала прикинуть расстояние. — Много.

— Значит, Лондон, — констатировал Доктор, и ей на мгновение показалось, что он удивлен, — тогда пойдем, всегда хотел прогуляться по старой доброй Британии.

— Мы в Шотландии, Доктор.

— О, значит, мне можно ныть и жаловаться на жизнь?

Она рассмеялась, толкнула Доктора в плечо:

— Ты и так постоянно делаешь это.

Напряжение и усталость, копившиеся последние дни, стали уходить, и Клара ощутила, как ей становится легче. Рядом снова стоял Доктор, а, значит, у них обязательно все получится.

— Неправда, — неубедительно возмутился он.

Но Клара отмахнулась, неожиданно поняв, какую мысль настойчиво подсовывало сознание с самого начала их разговора.

— Доктор, — она сделала шаг назад, напуганная своей догадкой, — как ты попал сюда?

— Через заднюю дверь, — Доктор нахмурился, протянул руку, — ее оставили открытой, как еще я мог попасть внутрь без ТАРДИС.

— Замолчи, — Клара запустила руки в волосы, дернула за прядь на виске, заставляя себя сосредоточиться, — дай мне минуту.

Если ее легко могли поймать, лишь обойдя церковь с черного хода, то почему отпустили? Раньше Клара ни разу не задумывалась о том, что все может предстать в ином свете. Было просто: за ней гонятся, она убегает. А если Доктор не врал, и перед ней стоял именно он, то, возможно, Клару никто не собирался ловить. 

— У меня ведь нет другого выбора, кроме как верить тебе, — сказала она терпеливо ждущему Доктору.

— Ты можешь уйти, — спокойно предложил он.

Но Клара слишком хорошо знала такое отрешенное лицо Доктора. Он снова что-то додумал себе, а ей потом придется оправдываться.

— Если ты не очередной пришелец, умеющий принимать чужой облик, то знаешь, почему я останусь.

— Да.

Они вышли через заднюю дверь, которая действительно оказалась не просто не запертой, а открытой нараспашку. Клара подставила лицо выглянувшему солнцу и глубоко вздохнула, спеша прогнать привкус спертого, пропитанного ладаном воздуха. В некоторых местах трава пожелтела и засохла, словно по ней прошлись чем-то очень горячим.

— Кто это был? — Доктор наклонился над следом и принюхался. — Похоже на озон.

— Скорее что. Встречал раньше здоровенные электрические шары, жрущие людей?

— Никогда, — он потрогал землю пальцами, сорвал несколько травинок и попробовал их, — но у меня меньше познаний в смертоносных монстрах.

— Чем у нее, ты хотел сказать, — Клара хлопнула Доктора по руке, пока он не потащил в рот еще и кладбищенский грунт, — все нормально.

— Послушай…

— Давай не будем об этом, ладно? Просто больше не оставляй меня с ней наедине, с остальным я готова смириться.

Не то чтобы Клара действительно была согласна терпеть присутствие Мисси где-то рядом с Доктором, но она слишком хорошо знала, чем заканчиваются скандалы и ультиматумы «выбери кого-то одного». Клара потеряла Дэнни раньше, чем успела определиться, но даже теперь, продолжая тосковать без него, она не представляла, как бы смогла ответить.

Доктор потоптался на месте, заглянул в надписи на нескольких надгробиях и направился к калитке:

— Как ты сюда добралась?

— На машине, — Клара догнала его и, поспешив вперед, осторожно выглянула на улицу, — и немного на катере, но мне не понравилось.

— Интересно, — он совершенно спокойно прошел мимо Клары, — там никого нет.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Не слышу. Иди сюда.

— Тогда я тоже не слышала, а в итоге они загнали меня сюда.

Клара вышла на тротуар, настороженно огляделась и, удостоверившись, что никого действительно нет, подошла к Доктору, непринужденно стоящему на разделительной полосе посреди дороги.

— Ты забываешь, что я не человек, Клара.

— Напомнить, сколько раз ты не слышал? — она неспешно пошла вперед, читая надписи на магазинных вывесках.

— Посторонние шумы. А здесь нет ничего, даже птиц, — Доктор пнул камешек, и тот, отлетев, звякнул о канализационный люк, — что ищешь?

— Книжный магазин, нам необходима карта.

— Зачем? Ты не знаешь, как доехать до Лондона? Нужно всего лишь ехать прямо.

— Спасибо, Доктор. Ты очень помог.

Нужный магазин располагался в кирпичном двухэтажном здании рядом с церковью и состоял из самого книжного и зоны кафе, где посетители могли читать, попивая свежесваренный кофе. Указатель отделов нехудожественной литературы вел наверх, но на первом этаже в конце зала стоял прилавок с прозрачными витринами.

— Как думаешь, они скоро вернутся? — спросила Клара, прикидывая, хватит ли у них времени на все.

— Не знаю, это твои монстры, — Доктор ткнул пальцем в ростовую фигуру очередного новомодного писателя, — раньше возвращались?

— Они не находили меня и шли дальше. Но теперь им известно, где искать.

— Тогда следует поспешить.

Клара побежала наверх по лестнице, бросив на ходу:

— Собери нам еду и воду, там должно быть что-то.

В огромных лондонских книжных магазинах отделы располагались так, чтобы покупатели могли легко ориентироваться в коридорах стеллажей, но хозяин здешнего места явно считался исключительно со своей странной логикой. Литература по психологии стояла вместе с учебниками иностранных языков, исторические повести делили полки с любовными романами, а карты нашлись рядом с альбомами по рисованию. Клара начала выбирать издание с большим масштабом и подробными схемами второстепенных дорог, когда над головой вспыхнула лампочка, а через секунду лопнула и рассыпалась на мелкие осколки.

— Нет-нет-нет, только не он, — времени оказалось не просто мало, его не осталось совсем. Схватив наугад пять или шесть карт, Клара вскочила и побежала вниз.

Полки и витрины стояли открытыми, но Доктора в магазине уже не было. Она кинулась к прилавку, за которым находилось подсобное помещение, наверняка Доктор ушел туда в поисках воды.

— Дура, какая же я дура, — Клара дернула дверь, но та не поддалась. — Доктор!

Раздался гудок автомобильного клаксона, она обернулась к стеклянной витрине и увидела, как у магазина затормозил желтый автомобиль. Перехватив поудобнее карты, Клара выбежала наружу. Их окружали, в конце улицы маячил тот красноватый шар, который ей удалось подбить рюкзаком, но он был еще далеко. Она села в машину, захлопнула за собой дверь, и Доктор рванул с места, выжав педаль газа.

— Налево, — указала Клара, узнавая дорогу, по которой бежала к церкви, — а теперь направо.

— Нашла? — спросил Доктор и, отвлекшись, снес боковое зеркало, объезжая брошенный минивэн, так и оставшийся у торгового центра.

— Не отвлекайся, — она оглянулась назад, надеясь, что им удалось оторваться. Но следом летело не меньше шести шаров, среди которых маячил и красный, — сейчас съезжай на А9 в сторону юга.

— Они медленнее нас, не волнуйся.

Клара не ответила. Прислонившись к стеклу, она провожала взглядом остающиеся позади высотные здания, невзрачные бетонные коробки складов и пустые автомобили.

Часы на приборной панели показывали около шести вечера, но за этот долгий день случилось столько всего, что у Клары совсем кончились силы. До заката оставалось немногим больше часа, и стоило найти укрытие. Несколько раз, когда появлялись указатели с названиями деревень, она порывалась сказать Доктору, что нужно съехать с трассы и подыскать место для ночлега, но ей до сих пор казалось, что за ними гонятся.

Прошло еще около сорока минут, прежде чем Доктор остановил машину. Он заглушил мотор, опустил стекло, слушая звуки шумящего вокруг леса, и лишь тогда заговорил:

— Успеем в Глазго к одиннадцати, если не застрянем в пробке. Ты нашла карту? Не ездил здесь со времен королевы Виктории.

— Не смешно, — Клара заставила себя сесть ровнее, но тело было как ватное, — вечером их становится больше, нужно переждать до утра.

— Где ты спала… сколько дней прошло?

— Две ночи. Шкаф в номере отеля и лодочный сарай, я боялась заходить в дома, там слишком много электричества.

— Клара, посмотри на меня.

Она с трудом повернулась к Доктору, удивляясь его обеспокоенному лицу, и спросила:

— Что случилось?

— Ты, — он приложил ладонь ко лбу Клары, — у тебя температура.

— Не говори глупостей, я в полном порядке.

— Нет, — Доктор потянулся к заднему сиденью, достал бутылку воды, — пей.

Клара отвинтила крышку, без особого желания сделала первый глоток и не успела заметить, как выпила почти половину. Тем временем Доктор, не включая фар, в сумерках нашел неприметный съезд в лес, которым, видимо, еще изредка пользовались местные жители или приезжающие кемперы. Под кронами деревьев было совершенно темно, Клара могла различить только очертания стволов, а Доктор уверенно развернулся и поставил автомобиль на ручной тормоз.

— Где ты научился водить машину?

— Было время, когда мне пришлось жить на Земле без ТАРДИС. От скуки научился, — он откинул спинку своего сиденья, вытащил растянутый полиэтиленовый пакет, — ешь.

— Ты успел забрать столько? — Клара вытащила упаковку из трех круассанов с сыром. — Спасибо.

— Хотел сделать кофе, но кофемашина начала плеваться горячим молоком, — пожаловался Доктор, — наклонись вперед.

Он опустил спинку и пассажирского сиденья, насколько позволяла конструкция машины, снял свой пиджак и накинул Кларе на плечи.

— Доктор, не надо.

— Ночью будет холодно, мой организм выносливее твоего. Тебе необходимо поспать.

— Еще даже девяти нет, я не смогу уснуть так рано, — Клара завернулась в пиджак, в карманах что-то звякнуло, но она даже не полезла смотреть. Доктор постоянно таскал с собой кучу всякой ерунды типа шестеренок и украденных из созвездия Стрельца камешков.

— Ты веришь мне? — он поднял руки, сложил ладони в таком же жесте, который Клара видела в доме мадам Вастры. — Я усыплю тебя легким импульсом.

Клара склонилась к Доктору, позволила положить пальцы себе на виски, но ее не покидало ощущение, что она что-то упустила. Очень важную и простую мысль, которая крутилась на задворках сознания, но Кларе никак не удавалось поймать ее. Она почувствовала, как со всех сторон наползает усталость, окутывая ее как пуховое одеяло, и через силу пробормотала:

— Нельзя… Я вспоминаю во сне.

— Неважно, — Доктор уложил ее на сиденье, еще раз потрогал лоб, — мы всегда можем придумать новый план.

— Я не хочу снова подвести тебя, — глаза закрывались, Клара уткнулась носом в жесткую кожаную обивку и натянула воротник пиджака на лицо.

— Ты никогда не подводила меня. Спи.

Доктор еще раз коснулся пальцами ее виска, и мир вокруг Клары окончательно растворился.

— — —

ТАРДИС, окруженная разномастными шаттлами, стояла на той же площадке, где ее и оставили несколько часов назад. Обрадовавшись, Клара побежала к ней, не подумав о том, что стоит оглядеться. Стеклянные двери захлопнулись с негромким шипением гидравлических механизмов, Клара остановилась, не дойдя до ТАРДИС совсем немного.

— Мисс Освальд, рад снова видеть вас.

Около одного из кораблей стоял тот самый мужчина, которого Клара видела в коридоре. Его черная одежда сливалась с блестящим лакированным боком в одно темное пятно, на котором светлыми росчерками выделялся меховой воротник и жесткое, расчерченное морщинами лицо. Клара попятилась, натолкнулась на что-то, пахнущее могильным тленом и разлагающимся мясом, и краем глаза увидела грязно-серый край чьего-то плаща. Она не обернулась, вместо этого смело посмотрев на поприветствовавшего ее человека:

— Мы знакомы?

Клара могла поклясться, что уже видела его. И даже предполагала, когда это могло случиться, раз ей не удавалось вспомнить. После того, как Клара прыгнула во временной поток Доктора, и ее сознание вместило в себя слишком много всего, не предназначенного для обычного человека, она постепенно стала забывать некоторые моменты своей жизни, случившиеся до встречи с Доктором. Иногда это оказывались незначительные мелочи, временами — целые воспоминания, но чаще всего Клара терялась, вспоминая лица других людей. Обычно она старалась не обращать внимания на подобные неприятности, считая их достойной платой за путешествия с Доктором, но, кажется, все было немного серьезнее.

— О, немного, — мужчина оскалился в неприятной улыбке, — вы всего лишь два раза помешали моим планам. Но сейчас не время думать о прошлом. Мой друг не навредит вам, если я получу ответ на свой вопрос.

— На какой? — Клара дернулась, почувствовав прикосновение к шее, и собрала все свое мужество, чтобы не отшатнуться.

— Скажите мне имя.

— Трензалор... — выдохнула она, когда понимание обрушилось липкой тошнотворной волной. — Ты мертв!

— Сложно убить того, кто не имеет тела, девочка, — он подошел ближе, грубо схватил ее за подбородок и вздернул вверх, — скажи мне имя.

— Я бы не ответила тебе, даже если бы знала, — прохрипела Клара, с трудом проталкивая воздух через сведенное судорогой горло, — и ты настолько глуп, что не придумал ничего умнее, чем снова лезть в его гробницу?

— Вижу, Доктор так и не рассказал своей ручной собачке истинные причины скрывать свое имя. Ты читала книгу Войны Времени.

— Доктор переписал время, я ничего не помню.

— Это легко исправить, — Великий Разум поднял взгляд на стоящую за спиной Клары тень и кивнул, — подобное не забывается, лишь тщательно запечатывается в самых укромных уголках сознания. Нужен только правильный стимул.

Ледяные пальцы сомкнулись на шее, прошивая ее тысячами острых игл. Холод потек по венам, словно кровь, замораживая все на своем пути. Клара закричала.

— — —

Лодка плавно покачивалась на волнах, медленно рассекая серое марево тумана. Клара лежала на спине, под лопаткой что-то неприятно кололо, но это было такой мелочью по сравнению с тем, что ей пришлось пережить. Она боялась пошевелиться, снова и снова ожидая возвращения боли, пока не поняла, что перед ее глазами не борт лодки, а черная обшивка двери. Клара перевела взгляд выше, увидела, как мимо проносятся кроны деревьев, и попыталась сесть. Что-то удержало ее, надавило на шею и руку, Клара дернулась, почти чувствуя, как возвращаются холодные липкие прикосновения того существа из сна, но послышался тихий щелчок, и ей наконец-то удалось подняться.

— Тише, — Доктор убрал руку от защелки ремня безопасности и тронул Клару за плечо, не отрывая взгляда от дороги, — кошмар?

Она стащила с плеч пиджак Доктора, подняла спинку сиденья и убрала ремень безопасности. Даже мысль о том, что он будет находиться рядом с ее шеей, вводила Клару в ужас. Было еще слишком рано, вокруг царил полумрак, но Доктор уверенно вел машину через довольно крупный город, даже не включив фары.

— Перт, — ответил он прежде, чем Клара успела задать вопрос, — к рассвету доберемся до Глазго.

— Почему Глазго? — голос звучал хрипло, словно она долго кричала. Клара побоялась, что придется объясняться, но, видимо, Доктор счел это одним из проявлений ее вчерашнего плохого самочувствия и ничего не сказал.

Он неопределенно пожал плечами, как делал всегда, когда не хотел отвечать на прямой вопрос. У Клары не нашлось сил допытываться, после сна ей было еще хуже, чем прошлым вечером. И она не была уверена, что еще когда-нибудь захочет спать.

— Поешь, — попросил Доктор, и Клара машинально достала из-под сиденья пакет с едой.

С тех пор, как они встретились, Доктор вел себя странно. Особенно для того, кто сам постоянно забывал о пище и сне, и тем более никогда не следил за тем, что делает Клара. Она достала сэндвич, поднесла ко рту и сразу убрала обратно. От одного запаха еды начинало мутить, хотя желудок уже неприятно ныл от голода. Клара выпила воды, и в голове мгновенно прояснилось.

— Без тебя было легче.

— Жалеешь, что за рулем теперь я? — совершенно не обиделся Доктор.

— Не могу собраться, — Клара потерла виски пальцами, — всегда надеюсь, что ты придешь и решишь все проблемы.

— Не обманывайся, я не добрый волшебник. И никогда им не был, — резковато ответил Доктор и вдруг нажал на тормоз.

Она успела вскинуть руку, и только это спасло ее от того, чтобы влететь головой в лобовое стекло. Локоть прошила сильная, как электрический заряд, боль, Клара выпрямилась, огляделась и поняла, что произошло. Впереди золотистыми огнями мерцало эхо, но до них доносилось лишь приглушенный шум.

— Вылезай, — бросила она Доктору, не тратя времени на объяснения, и открыла дверь.

Он что-то ответил, но Клара уже не слушала, спеша подойти как можно ближе. Раньше ей не приходилось видеть ничего крупнее человеческих фигур, а теперь перед ними определенно была машина.

— Ты видела это раньше? — тихо спросил подошедший Доктор, настороженно разглядывая перетекающие друг в друга огоньки.

— Да, — Клара перехватила его потянувшуюся вперед руку, — не трогай, они бьют током. Послушай их.

Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило, но постепенно из мерного гула начали пробиваться звуки, будто кто-то подкручивал громкость в стареньком приемнике.

— Я хочу к маме, — раздался тонкий детский голосок.

— Мама теперь далеко, дорогая, — терпеливо ответил мужчина, и Клара по его тону сразу поняла, что он не первый раз говорит это.

— Но мама обещала, что мы вместе сходим в зоопарк на мой день рождения, — девочка всхлипнула, — папа!

— Понимаешь, иногда случается так, что люди… Черт! — зашуршали шины, и прозвучал резкий звук автомобильного клаксона.

Огоньки постепенно затухали, но Клара по-прежнему стояла и смотрела на пустую дорогу, пока Доктор не тронул ее за плечо. Она вздрогнула и отвернулась.

— Пойдем, — Доктор подтолкнул Клару, заставляя вернуться в машину.

Увиденное не давало Кларе покоя. Она бесконечно проматывала произошедшее в голове, но не могла понять, почему эта сцена так встревожила ее. За последние несколько дней ей приходилось видеть и переживать вещи намного страшнее, но ни одна из них так не впечатлила ее. Что-то было не так, и Клара не собиралась отступать, пока не поймет, в чем дело.

Она подняла взгляд от приборной панели и с удивлением поняла, что они больше не ехали по трассе. С правой стороны промелькнула больница, Доктор свернул на улицу, обозначенную указателем Уишарт-стрит, и остановил машину около железного забора, ограждающего холм.

— Зачем мы приехали в Глазго? — спросила Клара, когда поняла, что Доктор не собирается ничего объяснять.

— Некрополис. Вчера у меня появилась совершенно гениальная идея, — Доктор вылез из машины, оставив ключ в замке зажигания. Клара заметила это и пообещала себе внимательнее смотреть по сторонам и быть готовой бежать в любой момент.

— И ты, конечно, не собираешься делиться со мной, — она обогнула машину, зашла на тротуар и внимательнее рассмотрела холм, который оказался не парком, как ей подумалось сначала, а старым кладбищем.

— Если получится, ты сама обо всем узнаешь.

— А если нет?

— Тогда порадуюсь, что не разозлил тебя понапрасну, — Доктор ловко подцепил щеколду калитки и вошел внутрь, уверенно находя путь в развилках узкой дорожки.

— Ты здесь уже был, — поняла Клара, рассеянно скользя взглядом по надгробиям, мимо которых они проходили, — решил освежить старые воспомина…

Она резко осеклась и остановилась у неприметного покосившегося могильного камня, на котором были выгравированы слова «Джейн Монтгомери. Любимая жена и мама». Клара потерла ладонями лицо, перечитала надпись еще раз и пробормотала:

— Любимая жена и мама… И мама… Мама… — она попыталась вздохнуть, но горло свело судорогой, а перед глазами начало стремительно темнеть.

Доктор подскочил к ней, схватил за плечи и сильно встряхнул. Клара видела, как шевелились его губы, когда он что-то говорил ей, но не могла разобрать ни слова. Она подняла руки, вцепилась в рубашку Доктора и уткнулась лбом в его грудь.

— Это была я, — прошептала Клара, едва ей удалось наконец-то нормально вздохнуть, — там… на дороге…

— Я знаю, — Доктор положил ладонь ей на голову и неловко потрепал по волосам, — не думай об этом.

— Не думай, не думай, не думай, — она отстранилась, подняла голову и посмотрела в глаза Доктору, — и не вспоминай. Не слишком ли много тайн?

Клара обогнула Доктора и пошла вверх по тропинке, не представляя себе, куда направляется. Она хотела, чтобы ее оставили в покое, дали время подумать и понять, что происходит. Доктор обещал, что Клара жива, но она с каждой минутой все меньше верила его словам. Наверху холма дул промозглый ветер, Клара без лишних церемоний привалилась спиной к надгробию и очутилась лицом к лицу с подошедшим Доктором.

Она считала себя чуть ли не экспертом в прикладном доктороведении и была уверена, что его поджатые губы и упрямо выпяченный подбородок означают «я все равно ничего не расскажу». Клара подождала, давая ему возможность заговорить, но Доктор только напряженно смотрел на нее. Тогда она вздохнула и прямо спросила:

— Ты расскажешь мне, что происходит? Я не первая встречная и не случайная знакомая, с которой ты скоро расстанешься. Мы друзья, Доктор. И партнеры по приключениям, если ты забыл. Может быть, я не такая умная и всего лишь человек, не то что твоя дорогая сумасшедшая подруга Мисси, но определенно заслуживаю хоть какого-то объяснения.

— Она не сумасшедшая, — возразил Доктор, переводя взгляд куда-то поверх плеча Клары.

— То есть, это единственное, что ты услышал? — Клара скрестила руки на груди. — Сегодня мне приснился Великий Разум, и там, во сне, все было реально. А потом я увидела себя и отца на шоссе, хотя мы никогда не ездили сюда, тем более после смерти мамы. И теперь я задаюсь вопросом: все это правда? Или происходит всего лишь в моей голове?

— Глупое маленькое человеческое сознание не способно вместить в себя мысль, что происходящее в твоей голове может быть правдой? — раздалось прямо над ухом.

Клара отскочила, обернулась и увидела Мисси, стоящую рядом с надгробием. Ее фиолетовый костюм и прическа, казалось, совершенно не изменились с их последней встречи. Мисси оскалилась, изображая милую улыбку, и помахала рукой:

— Приве-е-ет! Соскучились?

— Доктор, ты ведь… — начала Клара, но Мисси бесцеремонно перебила ее.

— О, конечно, знал, дорогуша. Он ведь сам позвал меня, — она стряхнула несуществующие пылинки с рукава, — но только наша дружба и безграничная любовь друг к другу заставили меня влезть в примитивное ментальное поле человеческого существа. И, кстати, Даврос передавал тебе привет.

— Помолчи, — Доктор раздосадовано потер переносицу и наклонился к Кларе, — выслушай меня очень внимательно.

— Эй, ты испортишь все веселье! — возмутилась Мисси. — Мне нравится смотреть на ее глупое выражение лица!

— Я сказал, замолчи, — снова повторил Доктор, даже не повышая голоса, но, к удивлению Клары, Мисси послушалась. — Все, что нас окружает, порождение твоего сознания, Клара. Мы сейчас находимся недалеко от ТАРДИС, Мисси тоже… где-то. Но наши разумы здесь, в созданном тобой мире.

— А если мы умрем?

—Даже такая тупица как ты может понять, что будет с телом без живого сознания, — скучающе протянула Мисси, — хотя для тебя вряд ли что-то изменится.

— Почему Лондон? — спросила Клара, но Доктор явно не понял вопроса, и ей пришлось пояснить: — Сначала у меня не было никакой цели, я просто ехала вперед, затем как-то само собой получилось, что моей целью стал Лондон. А потом я вдруг решила, что найду тебя в Инвернессе.

— Мы были в Инвернессе.

— Когда?

— Перед битвой при Харлоу.

— Сожженный город? — вспомнила Клара. — Не лучшее наше приключение.

— Но почему-то его запомнило твое подсознание. А это… — Доктор ткнул пальцем в сторону возвышающегося на десятки метров монумента. — Статуя Джона Нокса.

— И?

— Тебе рано знать о таком, — Мисси подошла вплотную к Доктору и внимательно всмотрелась в его лицо, — а ты не должен стоять на ногах после того, как вытащил меня через чужое сознание, не наделенное ментальными способностями. Так что либо ты скоро отключишься, либо заставил ее захотеть увидеть меня.

— Третье, — победно улыбнулся Доктор, — ментальное поле ТАРДИС.

— А ты поумнел, — Мисси наклонила голову и прислушалась, — кто перегрузил трансформаторную будку?

— Уходим, — хором сказали Доктор с Кларой и поспешили к оставленной на дороге машине. Мисси не стала возражать, она прекрасно умела молчать и действовать, когда этого требовала ситуация.

Внизу на улице маячили несколько ярких светящихся шаров. Клара присела за раскидистое дерево и опасливо выглянула из-за него. Доктор, недолго думая, потянул Мисси за широкое двойное надгробие.

— Успеем? — Клара оценила расстояние до машины. Даже с учетом того, что Доктор оставил ключи в замке зажигания, они сильно рисковали.

— О, так хозяйка монстров ничего не знает о них? — усмехнулась Мисси. — Доктор, признай, ты выбираешь себе таких тупых спутников, чтобы казаться умнее на их фоне?

Он строго посмотрел на Мисси, но та только мило улыбнулась ему в ответ.

— Вчера ты тоже назвал их моими монстрами, — вспомнила Клара, — почему?

— Тебе внушили найти определенную вещь. Но подсознательно ты знаешь, что ни за что не должна добраться до нее.

— Так мы просидим здесь до утра. Или до того, как нас сожрут, — Мисси выглянула из-за надгробия, — ты в детстве проглотила лампочку? Засунула пальцы в розетку? Почему твой страх выглядит, как взбесившийся фонарик?

— Я не знаю, — честно ответила Клара.

Она всегда считала, что ее самым большим страхом было потеряться. И так и случилось, Клара оказалась совершенно одна посреди опустевшей Великобритании, пока не встретила Доктора. Но она определенно никогда не боялась электричества, ее ни разу не било током даже в детстве.

— О-о-о, шестеренки заскрипели, — Мисси хлопнула Доктора по плечу и, стремительно вскочив на ноги, побежала вниз.

— Нет! — громким шепотом Доктор осадил Клару, когда она собиралась последовать за Мисси. Он медленно досчитал до пяти и только тогда быстрым шагом пошел по тропинке к калитке.

Клара замешкалась, оглядывая полностью пустую улицу, но Доктор подтолкнул ее к водительской двери:

— Обогни Кафедральный Собор и езжай на юг, скорость не снижай, что бы ни случилось.

— А ты? — Клара опасалась, что Доктор оставит ее одну и пойдет за Мисси, но он просто сел на заднее сиденье.

Бензина в баке оставалось немного, но этого должно было хватить, чтобы уехать из города и преодолеть еще минимум пятьдесят миль.

— Езжай! — резко осадил Доктор, теряя терпение.

Клара послушалась, больше не задавая вопросов. В зеркале заднего вида отражалось его взволнованное лицо, и она понимала, что Доктор волнуется отнюдь не за них. Мисси дала им возможность безопасно уехать, и теперь нужно было вытащить ее.

Они свернули на Хай-стрит, впереди показалась станция. Клара сбросила скорость, объезжая брошенные на дороге машины, когда сбоку раздался скрежет и громкий хлопок, словно кто-то уронил большой железный шкаф. От неожиданности она вздрогнула и, не удержав руль, зацепила крылом бок стоящего автобуса. Сдав назад, Клара выехала на середину проезжей части и уже поставила ногу на педаль газа, но Доктор сказал:

— Заезжай на тротуар справа.

Клара видела, как он наклонил голову, прислушиваясь к чему-то, что ее человеческих слух еще не мог уловить. Недолго думая, она разогналась, наехала на столбик ограждения, сшибая его, и вывернула руль влево, уходя от столкновения со стеной.

— Что те... — начала говорить Клара, но ответ на вопрос нашелся сам.

Мисси выбежала из дверей станции, не глядя, со всей силы толкнула их назад и, замерев на мгновение наверху лестницы, поспешила вниз. Клара подъехала как раз в тот момент, когда Мисси почти спустилась, и Доктор открыл дверь, предупредив:

— Не останавливайся.

Тяжелые двери с шипением распахнулись, словно их что-то опалило. И Кларе даже не нужно было поворачивать голову и смотреть, такие звуки могла издавать только одна вещь.

— Или вещи... — прошептала она, замечая в боковом зеркале еще один шар, приближавшийся к ним с конца улицы.

— Клара! — Доктор ударил в спинку водительского сиденья, едва Мисси успела заскочить в медленно катящуюся машину.

Опомнившись, Клара нажала на газ и вырулила обратно на дорогу, сбивая по пути еще один столбик. Хлопнула закрывшаяся по инерции дверь, в машине воцарилось странное напряженное молчание.

Они проехали мост на Краун-стрит, когда Клара потеряла из виду их преследователей. На заднем сиденье всхлипнула Мисси, Клара растерянно перевела взгляд на зеркало заднего вида. Мисси сидела, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Доктора, и он, обменявшись с Кларой непроницаемым взглядом, медленно положил ладонь на плечо Мисси.

— Они... — осторожно начал Доктор, пытаясь подобрать слова.

Обычно он не утруждал себя подобным, легко раскидываясь обидными прозвищами и резкими фразами, и Клару настолько удивило такое поведение Доктора, что она упустила момент, когда всхлип Мисси перешел в смешок. Она выпрямилась, скидывая с плеча руку Доктора, и расхохоталась в голос.

— Тета, они такие тупые, ты бы видел!

— Не называй меня так, — одернул ее Доктор.

— А как мне называть тебя? Настоящим именем? Мммм, дай подумать... Кажется, именно из-за него мы торчим здесь.

— Доктор.

— Оставь это прозвище для своих поклонников.

— Ты всегда называла меня так, и раньше тебе ничего не мешало.

— Времена восхищения проходят, дорогой. Смирись, — Мисси подалась вперед, опираясь о спинку водительского сиденья, и дернула Клару за прядь волос: — Сверни здесь.

Клара недовольно тряхнула головой, но послушалась и, проехав какую-то крупную трассу, свернула под указатель М74.

— Тогда что ты здесь делаешь? — прямо спросил Доктор.

— Да я вижу, ты сильно переобщался со своими так называемыми друзьями, раз совершенно разучился думать.

— Как ты успела оказаться на станции быстрее нас? — вклинилась Клара, пока Доктор не успел ответить что-то несомненно язвительное и неприятное. Меньше всего ей хотелось оказаться в одной машине с двумя ссорящимися Повелителями Времени, даже компания электрических шаров начинала казаться не такой плохой.

— Я умею бегать, знаешь ли. Попробуй как-нибудь, очень полезный навык, — снисходительно отозвалась Мисси.

— Нужно найти новую машину, бензин почти кончился, — Клара решила всеми силами не поддаваться на провокации Мисси. В конце концов удалось же ей привыкнуть к манере Доктора мимоходом нахамить и не обратить на это внимания. Разницы была лишь в том, что Мисси делала все намерено.

— То есть, в твоем маленьком ментальном бреде не существует заправок?

— Мисси, перестань, — устало пробормотал Доктор.

Клара поймала его взгляд в отражении зеркала и покачала головой. Если Доктор начнет вступаться за нее каждый раз, то они только вымотают друг друга скандалами, облегчив задачу и без того проворным преследователям.

— Автоматика сбоит, — пояснила Клара, не вдаваясь в подробности о том, как ей не удалось заправить автомобиль несколько дней назад.

— Ты послушай ее, Тета, — притворно тяжело вздохнула Мисси, — когда я получала водительские права этой вашей страны, показывали, как сливать бензин у других машин.

— Ты умеешь водить?

Клара не могла решить, что больше удивило ее: то, что Мисси знает, как водить автомобиль, или тот факт, что она получала водительское удостоверение.

— Конечно! Если такая глупышка, как ты, смогла научиться, то с какой стати не могу я? Или ты наивно полагаешь, что Повелители Времени рождаются уже с определенным набором умений? Тогда открою тебе страшную тайну, — Мисси наклонилась вперед и чуть ли не уткнулась носом в висок Кларе, — твой дорогой Доктор однажды разбил парочку ТАРДИС и не смог получить разрешение на управление.

— Перестань отвлекать ее, — Доктор подцепил пальцами рукав Мисси и утянул ее обратно.

— Я смогла научиться… — медленно повторила Клара, чувствуя, что в этой фразе было что-то не так.

Она помнила, как впервые села на мотоцикл. Он был слишком тяжелым, Клара не могла толком повернуть руль и боялась ехать даже по прямой, а инструктор, грузный мужчина неопределенного возраста, ворчал себе под нос что-то о девочках, которые нашли себе новую забаву, но исправно учил ее. И получить водительское удостоверение ей удалось далеко не с первого раза, заваливалась в последний момент на сущей ерунде. А автомобиль…

Клара удивленно посмотрела на свои руки, лежащие поверх кожаной оплетки руля, и с кристальной ясностью осознала, что никогда не училась водить машину. И тут же пришло понимание, что она жмет на педаль, но не представляет, зачем та нужна. Клара отдернула ногу, автомобиль начал замедляться.

— Вспомнила, — констатировал Доктор и, протянув руку, перевел ручку переключения передач в нейтральную позицию, — плавно нажимай на среднюю педаль.

Клара нащупала нужную педаль, не рассчитала силу и слишком сильно нажала. Машина рывком затормозила и остановилась.

— Прелесть снов в том, что ты можешь уметь абсолютно все, пока не задумаешься об этом, — Доктор открыл дверь, — найдем машину в том городке.

— Признай, ты просто хочешь новую крутую тачку, — поддела его Мисси, — какое-нибудь Шевроле Камаро? И обязательно синюю, как твоя дорогая ТАРДИС.

— Хочу, — легко согласился Доктор.

Клара достала из-под сиденья пакет, порылась в нем и захватила пару сэндвичей и бутылку воды. Уже отойдя от машины, она вспомнила, что не вытащила ключ из замка зажигания, но решила не возвращаться. Доктор и Мисси ушли немного вперед, разглядывая дорожный указатель и сверяясь с картой.

— Жаль, проехали. Что может быть веселее, чем ограбить городишко под названием Моффат? — хихикнула Мисси.

— Тебе все кажется смешным, — Доктор свернул карту, повернулся к подошедшей Кларе: — Через полмили свернем в Битток, попробуем найти что-нибудь там.

— Я слышу птиц, это ведь хорошо? — Клара отдала ему сэндвич. — Поешь.

— Если ты считаешь, что хорошо, то так оно и есть.

Доктор разорвал упаковку, не задумываясь, разломал мягкий крошащийся хлеб на две части и протянул половинку Мисси. Кларе стало стыдно, что она сама не подумала об этом, но больше всего ее удивило другое. Мисси медленно перевела взгляд на Доктора, будто не понимая, что он хочет от нее, затем, поджав губы, выхватила у него кусок сэндвича и быстро пошла вперед.

Они свернули с дороги и напрямик отправились к ближайшим домам, срезав путь через пролесок. Клара хотела забраться вглубь городишка, чтобы найти магазин или кафе, но Доктор решительно направился к небольшой стоянке, и она остановилась, раздумывая, пойти ли за ним, или исследовать соседний дом. Мисси махнула Кларе и, не оборачиваясь, бросила:

— Пока мальчики развлекаются с любимыми игрушками, девочки займутся шоппингом.

— Что? — Клара подбежала к Мисси, постаралась приноровиться к ее быстрым шагам, но все равно неловко семенила следом, хотя они были примерно одного роста.

— Ограбим дом, говорю.

Мисси вытащила из волос шпильку и, поднявшись на крыльцо небольшого двухэтажного дома, ловко вскрыла замок. Она тихо повернула ручку, толкнула дверь и прислушалась. В одной из комнат тихо работал телевизор, Клара нахмурилась и отступила назад:

— Они рядом.

— Успеем, — Мисси зашла внутрь и сразу пошла на второй этаж, бросив через плечо: — Кухня.

— Сама знаю, — проворчала Клара, сражаясь с дверью кладовой.

Удачей было бы найти туристический рюкзак, но внутри оказался только старый школьный ранец с Железным Человеком, однако выбирать не приходилось. Клара вытряхнула из него засохшие фломастеры и затертые игрушки, надеясь, что места хватит.

Из кухни во внутренний двор выходила затемненная стеклянная дверь, Клара на всякий случай приоткрыла ее и только тогда начала обыскивать шкафы. Но лимит везения, видимо, исчерпал себя, когда они сбежали из Глазго. Хозяева дома или были в отъезде, или не любили закупаться продуктами впрок. В холодильнике лежал пакет яблок, кусок сыра и бутылка апельсинового сока. Клара положила еду в рюкзак, засунула туда же найденную в шкафу упаковку шоколадных шариков для завтрака и озаботилась самым главным — водой. В углу стоял кулер, но они не могли унести его. А ни одной пустой бутылки она не нашла. Клара вылила сок из бутылки, чтобы налить воду хотя бы туда, когда в кухню вошла Мисси, на ходу застегивая пуговицы рубашки.

Клара пару раз моргнула, убеждаясь, что ей не почудилось, и Мисси действительно переоделась в узкие джинсы, классические черные кеды и клетчатую рубашку.

— Что? — Мисси щелкнула пальцами перед ее носом. — Сама попробуй бегать в юбке и на каблуках.

— Здесь ничего нет, проверим другой дом, — перевела тему Клара, наполняя бутылку водой.

Она успела закрутить крышку, поставить бутылку на стол и потянуться за рюкзаком, когда Мисси внезапно схватила ее поперек груди и грубо дернула назад. Клара попыталась возмутиться, но Мисси зажала ей рот ладонью, утаскивая в угол за рабочим столом. Кафельный пол был жестким и неудобным, а руки Мисси — совершенно ледяными, словно она долго играла в снежки без перчаток. Клара откинула голову назад, и Мисси сдвинула ладонь вниз, давая ей нормально вздохнуть.

Несколько минут ничего не происходило, но Мисси не двигалась с места и не разжимала руки, слушая каждый доносившийся до них звук. Клара силилась понять, что удалось услышать Мисси, но ее уши улавливали лишь продолжавший работать телевизор. И птицы больше не пели.

Светящийся шар вылетел из-за угла дома, когда Клара уже убедила себя, что Мисси показалось. Он был один, но единственной преградой между ними являлись высокие окна и стеклянная дверь во внутренний двор, которую Клара сама и открыла. Шар подлетел ближе, и, будь у него глаза, Клара подумала бы, что он осматривает кухню.

Рюкзак остался лежать с другой стороны стола, но одиноко стоящая посреди стола бутылка не могла не привлекать внимание. Клара испуганно вжалась в Мисси, стараясь дышать ровно и медленно. Она чувствовала холодные пальцы на подбородке и сладковатый цветочный запах, которым пахла Мисси, и эти обыденные вещи отвлекали, не давая впасть в панику. Клара не закрывала глаза и не считала про себя, как делала это в церкви, а просто ждала, пока что-то произойдет.

Издалека донесся громкий звук автомобильного гудка. Шар дрогнул, описал круг и, перемахнув через живую изгородь, унесся в том направлении. Мисси выждала еще минуту и наконец отпустила ее, Клара согнула ноги и, убедившись, что они не затекли, выпрямилась в полный рост. Она протянула ладонь еще сидящей на полу Мисси и та, к удивлению Клары, насмешливо хмыкнула, но приняла руку и одним плавным движением поднялась.

Клара взяла рюкзак, положила в него бутылку воды и, не глядя на Мисси, произнесла:

— Спасибо.

— Не ради тебя стараюсь.

Мисси заглянула в шкафы, будто не верила, что Кларе хватило ума ничего не проглядеть, и ушла в коридор.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — пробормотала Клара, надевая на плечи рюкзак, — не за что. Обращайся, если что.

Она подтянула лямки, попрыгала на месте, убеждаясь, что ничего не мешает двигаться, и поторопилась покинуть кухню. В коридоре Мисси стояла у открытой двери, застегивая на себе темно-синюю дутую жилетку.

— Они ведь не нашли Доктора? — спросила Клара, хотя на ответ даже не надеялась.

— Я бы почувствовала, — непонятно ответила Мисси, заставляя Клару вновь задуматься об отношениях Доктора с его друзьями.

Мисси сбежала по ступенькам крыльца, огляделась и уверенно пошла к ничем не выделяющейся среди других машин черной Ауди. Клара вышла следом, тихо прикрыла за собой дверь и догнала Мисси как раз тогда, когда она постучала костяшками пальцев по тонированному стеклу.

— Тихий час отменяется, Тета, — мелодично пропела она и открыла дверцу.

— Клара, ты в порядке? — Доктор сел на заднем сиденье, окинул Клару внимательным взглядом.

— Восхитительно, — Мисси схватилась за край двери и захлопнула ее перед носом Доктора, чуть не прищемив ему ногу.

— Мисси! — рявкнул Доктор, снова открывая дверь и вылезая наружу. — Хватит! О...

Он заметил новый наряд Мисси и окинул его таким удивленным взглядом, словно она переоделась как минимум в мини-юбку. Клара не смогла сдержать смешок и неубедительно закашлялась, но никто не обратил на нее внимание. Мисси стояла, напряженно расправив плечи, и чего-то ждала, а Доктор просто смотрел, и удивление в его взгляде медленно сменялось пониманием и стыдом.

— Это не...

— Так объясни мне, Доктор, — Мисси взмахнула рукой, — и заодно вспомни Скаро. Я знатно повеселилась там, но ты все равно идиот.

В воздухе так и повисло напряжение, Клара переступила с ноги на ногу, жалея, что не может исчезнуть. Она видела, что невольно вторгается во что-то личное, но боялась, что, если начнет отходить, помешает им еще больше.

— Ты всегда была сильнее меня, — Доктор подошел ближе к Мисси и взял ее за локоть, хотя она вряд ли стала бы убегать, — и я слишком привык к этому, как думаешь?

— Боруса поставил бы тебе отлично за умение делать выводы, Тета.

— Ты в порядке?

Наклонив голову, Мисси внимательно всматривалась в лицо Доктора, будто он задал какой-то безумно сложный вопрос.

— Да, — наконец коротко ответила она и, скинув руку Доктора, обошла машину, намереваясь сесть за руль.

— Залезай назад, — Доктор как ни в чем не бывало улыбнулся Кларе и занял переднее пассажирское сиденье.

Клара вздохнула и медленно выдохнула, только теперь поняв, что задерживала дыхание. Чем дольше она наблюдала за Доктором и Мисси, тем больше убеждалась, что не одни люди иногда не умеют просто разговаривать друг с другом. Но Клара считала, что не вправе вмешиваться. По крайней мере пока.

Заднее сиденье было просторнее, чем казалось снаружи. Клара положила рюкзак и удобно устроилась, не забыв защелкнуть ремень безопасности. Искушение лечь и подремать она задушила на корню, помня, что произошло, когда ей в прошлый раз пришло в голову не пристегнуться.

Мисси вела машину так же, как и делала все остальное: быстро, порывисто, но удивительно расчетливо. Не снижая скорости, она маневрировала, объезжая попадающиеся по пути машины, и не задела ни одной. Клара приоткрыла окно, борясь с усталостью, и вяло думала, есть ли какая-то закономерность в том, что раньше ей почти не попадались брошенные на трассах автомобили. Но в конце концов пришла к выводу, что они просто достигли более населенных районов Великобритании.

Доктор держал на коленях раскрытую карту, изредка сверяясь с указателями, попадающимися по пути. Когда у дороги показался знак с надписью «Карлайл», он предложил:

— Заедем.

— Нет, — Мисси сильнее сжала пальцы на руле и вдавила педаль газа, не оставляя времени на возражения.

— Куда ты так спешишь? — спросил Доктор таким тоном, который приберегал для Клары, когда она совершала очередную глупость.

— Вперед. Не хочу дольше необходимого задерживаться в примитивной головке твоей подружки.

— Она не примитивная.

— Доктор, не надо, — попросила Клара.

— Вот, даже она понимает, — Мисси на секунду отвлеклась от дороги, чтобы послать Доктору торжествующую улыбку.

Он обернулся к Кларе, окинул ее взглядом «когда-вы-стали-заодно» и молча забрал рюкзак, чтобы достать бутылку воды. Разговор не клеился, каждый думал о чем-то своем. Клара все-таки задремала, прислонившись щекой к стеклу, и проснулась от ощущения, что машина тормозит.

Начинало темнеть, но Мисси не включила фары, чтобы не привлекать лишнее внимание, и теперь ей приходилось ехать медленнее и вести машину еще аккуратнее.

— … только поля, — произнес Доктор, очевидно, продолжая разговор, начало которого Клара пропустила.

— Карнфорт был слишком крупным городом, чтобы ночевать там, — возразила Мисси.

— Дальше — еще больший Ланкастер и огромный Манчестер. Думаешь, там лучше?

— Предлагаешь повернуть назад или ночевать в поле?

— А нельзя просто остановиться на обочине? Доктор, мы же спали прошлой ночью в машине, — подала голос Клара, вникнув в суть беседы.

— По дороге мы наткнулись на твоих светящихся друзей, — ответила Мисси, будто это все объясняло.

— И?

— У них может быть коллективное сознание, — пояснил Доктор, — и если так оно и есть, то они точно знают, в какую сторону и на чем мы направляемся.

— Но прошлой…

— Я не спал и был готов уехать в любой момент, — нехотя сознался Доктор, поняв, что Клара просто так не отстанет, — но Повелителям Времени тоже требуется отдых.

— Мне пришла в голову гениальная идея, — Мисси прищурилась, разглядывая что-то впереди.

Доктор посмотрел туда же:

— О нет.

— Что там? — Клара приподнялась с сиденья, но смогла разглядеть лишь уходящую в темноту дорогу.

— О да, — Мисси остановила машину, — вылезайте.

— Только ты могла придумать что-то подобное, — Доктор всем своим видом излучал недовольство, но, очевидно, никакой альтернативы найти не смог.

— Брось, ты всегда обожал меня за такие шалости, — весело откликнулась Мисси и, едва Доктор с Кларой вышли наружу, поехала дальше и свернула на неприметную гравийную дорожку.

— Пошли, — бросил он через плечо, направившись вслед за машиной.

Обычно Доктор приноравливался к шагам Клары, но теперь даже не обратил внимания на то, что она еле поспевает за ним. Под ногами шуршал гравий, отчего Клара услышала шум воды, только когда они спустились к самому берегу. Ей показалось, что она различила похожий на всплеск звук, и почти сразу же Клара убедилась, что слух ее не обманул.

У самого моста берег устилали покатые бетонные плиты, на одной из которых стояла Мисси, растирая левое запястье. Спрашивать, куда делась машина, Клара не стала — из-под воды еще изредка поднимались и лопались пузырьки воздуха.

— Я предупреждал, что это плохая идея, — Доктор подошел к Мисси, но она, разгадав его намерения, успела спрятать руку за спину.

— Нет.

— Дай посмотреть.

— Я в порядке, — Мисси засунула ладони в карманы жилетки и, обойдя Доктора, вышла на дорогу. Он витиевато пробормотал что-то на языке, который Клара не поняла.

Гравий скоро сменился потрескавшимся асфальтом, а они все шли, дальше и дальше уходя от трассы. Совсем стемнело, попадавшиеся по пути фонари не просто не искрили, а вообще не горели. У каждого поворота Клара ждала, что их встретят светящиеся силуэты, но ничего не было. Совсем ничего, словно их решили оставить в покое. Клара запоздало подумала, что они не видели ни одного эха с тех пор, как к ним присоединилась Мисси.

Они преодолели всего лишь около полутора миль, а Клара уже мечтала лечь спать под ближайшим деревом. И плевать, насколько холодной окажется ночь. Доктор нес на плече их рюкзак, на котором тускло блестел светоотражающий брелок, и Клара шла за ним, чувствуя себя тем самым щенком, которого манят косточкой.

Наконец Мисси остановилась и указала куда-то вправо, Доктор присмотрелся и кивнул, соглашаясь. Клару никто не спрашивал, но она в любом случае была согласна на все, кроме еще одной прогулки в несколько миль.

— Я держу, — Доктор помог Кларе перелезть через хлипкую деревянную ограду. Мисси легко перепрыгнула сама.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарила Клара, поднимая воротник куртки.

Они вышли на поле, где ветер был намного сильнее. Низкие дождевые облака закрывали луну, но Клара все равно сумела разглядеть очертания низкого деревянного здания, которое оказалось сараем. Доктор толкнул незапертую дверь, заглянул внутрь и зашел, махнув им рукой. Внутри стояли завязанные мешки, а у стены лежало наваленное кучей сено. Мисси фыркнула:

— Решил вспомнить детство?

— У меня была кровать, — Доктор снял пиджак, расстелил его ближе к углу и со вздохом растянулся на зашуршавшем сене.

— А еще монстр под ней, — Мисси совершенно неизящно плюхнулась рядом, — не боишься, что он придет и схватит тебя за ногу?

Кларе, как никому другому, было известно абсолютно все об этом монстре, но она никогда и ни за что не собиралась признаваться в этом. Ноги гудели от усталости, Клара легла на нагревшееся за день сено и втянула носом запах высушенных трав. Она думала, что уснет, едва успеет улечься, но сон не шел. В полудреме ей постоянно чудилась что-то отчаянно говорящая мама, но Клара не могла разобрать ни слова, кроме собственного имени. Подскочив в очередной раз, она с трудом разлепила губы, провела языком по пересохшему небу и села, нащупывая в темноте рюкзак. Как назло, воды оставалось несколько глотков, и этого было ничтожно мало. Клара достала яблоко и, тихо встав, вышла наружу, прошмыгнув в щель неплотно закрытой двери.

Она села, прислонившись к стене сарая, и вгрызлась зубами в сочное сладкое яблоко. Жажда притупилась, и Клара всерьез раздумывала о том, чтобы сходить за вторым яблоком, когда ее бесцеремонно вздернули вверх. Она даже не вскрикнула, мгновенно узнав прикосновение холодных пальцев, но зря.

Мисси опять зажала ей рот ладонью, оттащила футов на двести от сарая и толкнула на спину. Клара не успела сориентироваться, больно ударилась копчиком и попыталась перевернуться на бок, но Мисси прижала ее к земле с несвойственной женщине силой.

— Куда собралась? — она наклонилась так низко, что Клара даже в темноте видела ее полный холодной ярости взгляд.

— Никуда, — Клара дернулась, заранее понимая, что это бесполезно.

Мисси шикнула и сильнее прижала ее плечи к земле.

— Куда. Ты. Собралась, — раздельно повторила она, выделяя каждое слово.

— Я хотела пить, — честно ответила Клара, — но вода кончилась. Тогда я решила съесть яблоко и вышла, чтобы не разбудить вас.

Мисси долго не двигалась, будто раздумывая, верить ли ее словам. Но, очевидно, что-то решив, она обманчиво мягко положила пальцы на шею Кларе и ужасающе спокойно произнесла:

— Если еще раз я не увижу тебя рядом, когда Доктор находится в опасности из-за твоей никчемной персоны, то напишу кровью твое жалкое имя в каждом жутком уголке Вселенной. И поверь мне, ты будешь умолять о смерти, но не заслужишь такой милости. Ясно?

Клара просто смотрела, смотрела и смотрела на Мисси, не в силах вымолвить ни слова из-за сковавшего ее ужаса. Еще никогда в жизни ей не было так страшно, потому что она знала, что Мисси действительно сделает все это, если Клара еще раз даст повод.

— Я спросила, тебе ясно? — Мисси несильно, но ощутимо сжала пальцы, и Клара судорожно закивала. — Значит, мы поняли друг друга.

Мисси разжала руки и, поднявшись на ноги, пошла обратно, словно не она только что обещала не выпускать Клару из виду.

— Это то, что он сделает с Доктором? — хрипло прошептала Клара, садясь на траве. — Если узнает его настоящее имя?

Мисси остановилась на полушаге, как налетев на невидимую стену, небрежно бросила:

— Поторапливайся.

Клара догнала ее уже у сарая, и внутрь они вошли вместе. Мисси плотно закрыла дверь и подтолкнула в спину замешкавшуюся Клару.

— Где вы были? — раздался в темноте голос Доктора.

От неожиданности Клара подскочила на месте, силясь разглядеть что-то, кроме темноты перед глазами.

— Ходили в кустики, — Мисси положила руку на плечо Клары и довела до их импровизированного спального места, — между нами, девочками, и все такое.

— Спите, — произнес Доктор и, судя по шороху, перекатился на бок.

На этот раз Мисси легла сбоку, и Кларе осталось место между ней и Доктором. Так было значительно теплее и уютнее, но Клара никак не могла успокоиться, прокручивая в голове угрозу Мисси. Волей или неволей она рассказала Кларе, что произойдет, если им не удастся полностью стереть из ее памяти имя Доктора.

И теперь Клара знала, что ни за что не отступит и дойдет до конца. Ведь Доктор определенно стоил этого.

— — —

Клара плохо понимала, что с ней делают, все вокруг было в алом мареве. Она ощутила, как ее схватили под руки и куда-то потащили, и даже машинально пыталась сопротивляться, но едва ли смогла шевельнуться. Голова и шея горели огнем, хотя Клара отдаленно помнила, что ее касался лед, а не пламя.

— Ты перестарался, — раздался знакомый голос совсем рядом, — снова убивать девчонку уже не смешно.

Держащее Клару существо проскрежетало в ответ какое-то возражение на неизвестном языке, и в следующий миг тонкая игла шприца впилась ей в плечо. Боль притупилась, отодвинулась на задний план, так что Клара смогла сфокусировать взгляд на стоящем перед ней мужчине.

— Я ничего не знаю, — заученно повторила она, твердо решив, что им не удастся добиться другого ответа.

— Доктор не рассказывал тебе, в чем прелесть ментальных камер? — Великий Разум набрал код на стенной панели.

В углу поднялась дверь, открывая спрятанный в шаттле отсек. Клара ни разу не видела ничего подобного, и больше всего эти камеры напоминали стазисные капсулы из фантастических фильмов.

— Так вот, — он махнул рукой, и существо потащило ее к камере, — то, о чем ты больше всего не хочешь думать, быстрее всего найдет твое сознание. Приятных снов.

Клара не сопротивлялась, пока ее укладывали в камеру и фиксировали по рукам и ногам. Зажмурившись, она вспоминала, как в детстве родители играли с ней, пока мама еще была жива. А папа читал ей на ночь толстую книгу с картинками об удивительных явлениях природы. Клара вытаскивала из памяти мельчайшие подробности, что угодно, лишь бы отвлечься от главной мысли, которую не удавалось перебить ничем.

Она ничего не знает. Папа читал главу о шаровых молниях. Она ничего не скажет. Папа смеялся, убеждая испуганную Клару, что шаровая молния никогда не влетит в их окно. Она никогда не предаст Доктора.

Маленькая Клара открыла книгу, которую отец оставил на ее тумбочке, нашла нужную страницу и дорисовала цветными карандашами руки и ноги светящемуся желтому шару.

— — —

Клара медленно просыпалась, впервые за несколько дней чувствуя себя в полной безопасности. Лежать на жестком колючем сене оказалось вполне комфортно и тепло, за всю ночь Клара даже не замерзла. Из щелей между неплотно приколоченными досками пробивались солнечные лучи, она открыла глаза и не обнаружила рядом Доктора, зато отчетливо услышала сбоку тихую возню. Клара сдвинулась, делая вид, что просто устраивается поудобнее, и увидела Мисси.

Сняв жилетку и оставшись в одной рубашке, она сидела на земле, перекидывая из руки в руку красное яблоко. Доктор, устроившись позади Мисси, увлеченно вытаскивал из ее волос соломинки.

— Надела бы капюшон, как Клара, — попенял Доктор, сражаясь с особенно длинной травинкой.

— У меня нет капюшона, — Мисси протерла яблоко о рукав, придирчиво осмотрела блестящий бок и укусила.

— Попросила бы у меня пиджак.

— Раньше тебя все устраивало. С возрастом ты стал брюзгой.

— Тогда ты не была женщиной с этими своими… — Доктор заправил Мисси за ухо прядь, — волосами.

— Угу, и мы находили более приятные занятия на сеновале, — она подняла руку, через плечо протягивая надкушенное яблоко.

Клара закусила губу, силясь не рассмеяться от вида Доктора, нахохлившегося, как огромный старый филин.

— Мисси! — шикнул он.

— Бери и ешь лучше, это последнее.

Доктор забрал яблоко и, отодвинувшись, начал неторопливо жевать безо всякого удовольствия. Мисси, даже не оглядываясь, легко откинулась назад и устроила затылок на плече Доктора. Он немного повернулся, чтобы ей было удобнее. Мисси перехватила его руку, поднесла ко рту и откусила от зажатого в ней яблока.

— У тебя руки холодные, — только и сказал Доктор.

— Не обращай внимания, у каждого нового тела свои причуды, тебе ли не знать, — Мисси дождалась, пока Доктор съест кусок и подняла ладонь, но он уже сам протянул ей яблоко.

Клара закрыла глаза, собираясь еще немного подремать, чтобы не мешать Доктору и Мисси выяснять свои странные отношения, но вместо этого оглушительно чихнула. Перевернувшись на спину, она потерла нос, досадуя на дурацкое сено, лезущее всюду.

— Наконец-то! — Мисси вскочила, не глядя выкидывая в угол огрызок. — Пойдем.

— Почему ты не разбудил меня? — Клара поднялась на ноги, скинула с головы капюшон и с наслаждением потянулась. — Доброе утро.

— Ты спала, — сказал Доктор, будто это все объясняло.

Мисси закатила глаза, подхватила почти пустой рюкзак и вышла наружу, на ходу застегивая жилетку.

Погода была хорошей: солнце изредка скрывалось за молочно-белыми облаками, а легкий прохладный ветерок совсем не мешал. Клара даже закатала рукава куртки и наполовину расстегнула молнию.

— Если пойдем дальше в том же направлении, через две мили выйдем к мосту у Ланкастера, — Доктор сверился с картой и уверенно зашагал еще дальше от шоссе, по которому они вчера ехали.

— А почему не вернуться обратно? — Клара встала так, чтобы между ней и Мисси шел Доктор. 

Не то чтобы она всерьез волновалась, что Мисси повторит ночной разговор при Докторе, но находиться рядом с ней все равно не хотелось.

— Пока у нас нет машины, здесь легче спрятаться, — Доктор озабоченно посмотрел на Клару, но все-таки сказал: — Во сне ты звала папу.

— Да, — это не стало неожиданностью для Клары, — скажи, а могут ли монстры, которые гоняются за нами, появиться из-за того, о чем я думала в ментальной камере перед тем, как отключиться?

— Вполне вероятно, — согласился Доктор.

— Так и есть, — категоричнее ответила Мисси, — и какие мысли бродили в твоей маленькой головке?

Клара не хотела рассказывать все при Мисси, но раз уж они были здесь втроем, то другого варианта не было. Разве что она пообещала себе ударить Мисси, если та посмеет насмехаться над ее родителями.

— Он сказал, мое сознание легко расскажет ему то, о чем я больше всего не хочу думать. Даже если из-за парадокса я не помню твоего имени, где-то в моей голове оно осталось. Но я решила попробовать занять свои мысли другим.

— Не думать о большом черном драконе, — хмыкнула Мисси.

— Что?

— Задачка на умение контролировать свои мысли, которую любят преподаватели первых курсов Академии, — пояснил Доктор. — Суть в том, что «не думать о чем-то конкретном» напрямую ведет к тому, чтобы думать о том, как не думать.

— Зато если изменить какую-то качественную характеристику и начать думать о синем драконе, то задача будет решена, — подхватила Мисси, и Клара снова заслушалась тем, как они понимают друг друга с полуслова.

— Я вспомнила детство, — Клара пнула подвернувшийся под ногу камешек, — папа читал мне книгу об удивительных природных явлениях, и там была глава о шаровых молниях. Я запомнила ее очень хорошо, потому что боялась. А папа несколько раз показывал мне документальные фильмы и объяснял, что большой светящийся шар не ждет за углом, чтобы залететь именно в мое окно.

— Беру свои слова назад, — вдруг торжественно произнесла Мисси, — твоя девчонка, Тета, не так тупа. Если бы она боялась пауков или тараканов, у тебя не было бы ни единого шанса.

— Почему? — не поняла Клара.

— Твой страх гипертрофировал бы их, — Доктор остановился, — даже я думаю, что тараканы размером с машины не забавные.

Они вышли к новенькой заправке на четыре колонки, под крышей которой располагался магазинчик формата «самое необходимое в дорогу». Клара почувствовала, как засосало под ложечкой, только теперь вспоминая, что хочет пить еще со вчерашнего дня.

Мисси присвистнула, любуясь единственной стоящей машиной: большим черным джипом.

— Моя очередь выбирать машину, — быстро сказала она.

— Будто здесь есть что-то еще, — Доктор забрал рюкзак и махнул Кларе, им снова предстояло прогуляться в магазин, пока Мисси взламывала сигнализацию.

Наученная опытом, Клара складывала столько бутылок воды, сколько могло поместиться в их небольшой рюкзак. Решив, что от балласта они всегда успеют избавиться, она достала из-за прилавка пакет и забила его тремя двухлитровыми бутылками. Сверху Клара покидала энергетические батончики, занимавшие мало места. А коробку шоколадных шариков для завтрака она решила выбросить за ненадобностью.

На улице во всю мощь своих лошадиных сил зарычал джип, Мисси явно наслаждалась новой игрушкой. Клара закончила сборы, с трудом застегнула набитый рюкзак и позвала:

— Доктор?

Он стоял спиной, разглядывая маленькую крутящуюся стойку с висюльками и брелоками, закрепленную у кассы. Клара подошла ближе, заглянула Доктору через плечо и увидела, как он крутит в пальцах блестящий фиолетовый бантик.

— Ты не сможешь утащить его в реальный мир, — тихо напомнила Клара.

— Да, — согласился Доктор, но не выпустил брелок из рук, — не смогу.

— Нам пора.

Доктор все-таки сунул бантик в карман пиджака, забрал у Клары рюкзак, и они пошли на улицу. Мисси подкатила джип к дверям магазина и, к удивлению Клары, перебралась на пассажирское сиденье.

— Ты за рулем, дорогой, — она достала из бардачка солнечные очки, — и только попробуй поцарапать эту детку.

Доктор проворчал под нос что-то, сочетающее в одной фразе «Мисси» и «машины на автомате», и полез за руль. Клара без возражений уселась на просторное заднее сиденье, благоразумно решив не интересоваться причиной, из-за которой Мисси сама не захотела вести понравившийся ей джип.

— Эй, — Мисси протянула назад руку.

Клара, не задумываясь, вручила ей бутылку воды. Запоздало пришло осознание, что раньше ей удавалось так понимать только Доктора, да и то не всегда. Видимо, подсознательно она начинала смиряться с тем, что их маленькая уютная компания претерпела изменения и расширила свой состав.

— Проедем Ланкастер насквозь, — Мисси разгладила на коленях карту, — вернемся на М6 и напрямую доедем до Престона.

— Лучше обогнем Ланкастер.

— Зачем? Потеряем полчаса.

— Обогнем, — настоял на своем Доктор после недолгого спора. Мисси пожала плечами, указала на нужный съезд и повела их другим маршрутом.

Клара рассеянно смотрела на остающиеся позади дома, поля и думала, почему им до сих пор не встретилась ни одна шаровая молния. Все было слишком спокойно и тихо, чтобы оставить этот факт без внимания. Будто затишье перед бурей, которое в любой момент могло разрушиться оглушительным громом. Они ехали уже больше часа, а Клара все не могла найти себе места, ерзая на сиденье.

Наконец на дороге промелькнул указатель «одна миля до Престона», Клара громко воскликнула:

— Стой!

Доктор ударил по тормозам, но машину еще протащило полсотни футов, пока она полностью не остановилась.

— Да что еще?! — Мисси развернулась на сиденье, посылая Кларе раздраженный взгляд.

Но она оставила его без внимания. Расстегнув ремень, Клара вышла наружу, навернула бестолковый круг по дороге и растерянно остановилась, не понимая, что делать.

— Клара? — обеспокоенный Доктор плавно подошел к ней, словно она была диким зверьком, готовым сбежать от любого резкого движения.

— Я не знаю, — Клара стерла непонятно откуда взявшиеся на глазах слезы, — не понимаю.

Фонарный столб неподалеку взорвался снопом искр. Они разлетелись во все стороны, но, против обыкновения, не погасли, а начали сплетаться в золотистые нити. Клара знала, что происходит, но еще ни разу ей не приходилось видеть все настолько близко и в мельчайших подробностях.

Она слышала, как Доктор сказал Мисси, которая раньше не видела эха:

— Подсознание.

— Бессознательное, — поправила Мисси.

Клара шикнула на них обоих.

— Там была красивая собачка! — плакала девочка. — Я не хоте-е-ела!

— Тшшш, милая, — мягко произнес голос, который Клара узнала даже спустя столько лет, — я знаю, ты не виновата.

— Мама!

— Ну же, Клара, — женщина взяла дочку на руки, — я ведь обещала, что всегда найду тебя.

Живая настоящая Клара шагнула вперед, напрочь забыв, чем подобное обернулось в прошлый раз. Она протянула руку, как наяву видя зеленый мамин кардиган, от которого ее с трудом смог отцепить отец, и светлое платье маленькой Клары, которое она испачкала в траве, пока, рыдая, бегала по парку. Электрический заряд, намного сильнее, чем в прошлый раз, прошиб от кончиков пальцев до плеча. Вскрикнув, Клара упала на колени, прижимая к себе тупо ноющую руку.

Слезы лились по щекам, но она просто сидела, бессмысленно глядя вперед. Доктор и Мисси молчали, и это было самое лучшее, что они могли сейчас сделать для Клары. Она постепенно успокоилась, стерла с лица слезы и решительно поднялась:

— Нам нужно в Блэкпул.

— Не Лондон? — уточнил Доктор, будто ничего особенного не произошло.

— Я ведь потеряла книгу с твоим именем, — Клара шмыгнула носом, — а все потерянное находится в Блэкпуле.

— Вернемся на три мили и свернем к побережью, — подвела итог Мисси.

Сев в машину, Клара дрожащими пальцами открутила крышку и разом выпила треть бутылки. Она больше не плакала, но продолжала изредка тихо всхлипывать, отвернувшись к окну. На трассе потоки машин отделяли высокие бетонные отбойники, Доктор не стал тратить время, доезжать до развязки и разворачиваться по правилам, и просто поехал обратно теперь уже по полосам встречного движения.

— За такое прав лишают, — прокомментировала Мисси.

— Меня не лишат.

— Ах да, ты же так и не сдал экзамен на управление ТАРДИС.

Мисси порылась в бардачке, вытащила оттуда маленькую полупрозрачную упаковку и, не оборачиваясь, кинула на заднее сиденье. Клара не стала изображать неуместную гордость, молча взяла бумажные платки и, достав один, шумно высморкалась.

Блэкпул находился примерно в двадцати милях от них, но все равно они доехали слишком быстро. Клара как раз думала, где конкретно они смогут найти книгу Войны Времени, когда Доктор затормозил и неестественно-напряженным голосом произнес:

— Приехали.

— Что? — спросила Клара, но, выглянув вперед, сразу поняла, о чем он.

Дорогу преграждала плотная завеса тумана, тянущаяся во все стороны до самого горизонта. Сквозь нее не пробивался ни единый луч света, и, как Клара не старалась разглядеть хоть что-то, впереди виднелась лишь мгла.

— Дальше ты пойдешь одна.

— Почему?

Клара знала этот беспрекословный тон Доктора, означающий, что спорить бесполезно. Но ей хотелось узнать, какого черта два сумасшедших Повелителя Времени отправляют ее одну. Особенно Мисси, меньше суток назад обещавшая Кларе долгие мучения, если она посмеет отойти хотя бы на шаг.

— В самые сокровенные уголки памяти чужим прохода нет, — Доктор вылез из машины, осторожно приблизился к завесе.

— Или есть, — Мисси подошла, тронула туман и с усилием надавила на него, словно он был бетонной стеной.

Голова разорвалась болью, Клара вскрикнула, схватилась за капот машины, чтобы не упасть.

— Перестань! — Доктор неласково оттащил Мисси назад.

— Да хватит уже орать на меня, — она стряхнула с себя руки Доктора, — я лишь показала, что мы тоже можем пойти, но тогда и без того жалкие мозги твоей дорогой Клары превратятся в пудинг.

— Все хорошо, Доктор, — голова мгновенно прошла, стоило Мисси перестать касаться завесы, Клара выпрямилась, — что ждет меня там?

— Каждый видит свое, — пожал плечами Доктор, — я не знаю, что ты найдешь там, и…

— То, что больше всего хочешь, — Мисси положила ладони на плечи Клары и развернула ее к туману, — чего боишься. Что не хочешь помнить, и чего не желаешь забыть. Все и ничего. И поверь, звучит это много лучше, чем есть на самом деле. Только попробуй облажаться, дорогуша.

Мисси сжала пальцы сильнее — Кларе на миг показалось, что даже через ткань куртки она почувствовала холод, — и резко толкнула ее вперед. Доктор что-то возмущенно воскликнул, но Клара уже не услышала его. Она стояла посреди плотного как молоко тумана, и единственным оставшимся звуком был стук ее собственного сердца.

Клара попробовала шагнуть назад, но завеса не пустила ее обратно. Оставалось идти вперед, но она смутно представляла себе, в каком направлении нужно двигаться. Сделав несколько маленьких неуверенных шажков, Клара снова натолкнулась на плотный участок тумана. Она сдвинулась вбок, пока не почувствовала, что может пройти, и двинулась дальше. Еще несколько раз Клара меняла направление и, по собственным ощущениям, сделала полный круг, так ничего и не добившись, когда впереди забрезжил свет.

Он тускло светил, пробиваясь как из-под толщи воды, но Клара упрямо шла на него, пока вдруг не поняла, что видит перед собой не серое ничто, а железное ограждение дороги. Под ногами она смогла разглядеть тротуар и высокий бордюр, отделявший проезжую часть. Выбрав его ориентиром, Клара направилась дальше.

Изредка ей казалось, что с разных сторон доносились и затихали чьи-то голоса, но Клара старательно не замечала их, решив ни за что не сворачивать. Туман расступился, показывая уютную детскую площадку. Карусель раскручивалась сама собой, а качели тихо поскрипывали в такт движениям мужчины, болтавшего ногами. Клара остановилась.

— Сколько можно тебя ждать? — Дэнни белозубо улыбнулся и помахал ей.

— Тебя нет, — уверенно произнесла Клара, но отвернуться не смогла.

Умом она понимала, что это обман, видение, искаженное сознанием воспоминание, но искушение остаться было сильным. Туман отступил еще больше, и позади детской площадки появился двухэтажный домик — точно такой, о каком мечтала Клара. В окне первого этажа горел свет, по телевизору шли мультфильмы, а на подлокотнике кресла лежала маленькая детская ручка. Клара шагнула ближе к ограждению, пытаясь рассмотреть лицо ребенка, но вместо этого увидела рисунок: тонкий контур ТАРДИС, небрежно изображенный на фасаде.

— Нет! — громко воскликнула Клара, отшатнувшись от протянутой руки Дэнни.

Она быстро пошла вперед, слыша позади голос, зовущий ее по имени. Один раз Клара уже попалась на такую уловку инопланетной мерзости, и было бы огромнейшей глупостью допустить такое снова.

— Дэнни Пинк мертв, — твердо сказала она вслух.

Очевидно, время текло здесь как-то иначе, но Клара не чувствовала его. Она передвигала ноги, не ощущая усталости, и считала. Один, два, три, четыре… шестьдесят. Секунды перетекали в минуты, еще раз или два Клара слышала смех, плач и даже крики о помощи, но не останавливалась.

Если верить насчитанному времени, прошло около часа с тех пор, как она сбежала от Дэнни.

— От чего-то, что выглядело, как он, — поправила себя Клара.

Шорох раздался оглушающе громко для ее привыкших к тишине ушей. Что-то ползло прямо на Клару, и у нее не было ни единого шанса сбежать в этом молочном мареве. Она отступила к ограде, запрыгнула на нее и поджала ноги, не готовая помчаться неизвестно куда и потерять свой единственный ориентир.

Детский резиновый мячик с улыбающимся Микки Маусом на боку подкатился к бордюру, врезался в него и, отскочив назад, остановился. Клара слезла на асфальт, взяла мяч и покрутила в руках. Микки озорно подмигнул ей с резинового бока. Вздрогнув, она отшвырнула мячик прочь.

Там, куда он упал, туман немного рассеялся, из него показалась другая дорога, уходящая вправо. Клара помедлила, не зная, стоит ли сворачивать с намеченного пути. Конечно, она решила не поддаваться на провокации, но мячик не выглядел опасным. Точно такой был у Клары в детстве: дядя Уолт, друг родителей, привез его из командировки в Америку как раз незадолго до их семейной поездки в Блэкпул. Ей так понравился подарок, что она даже взяла его с собой.

Мяч откатился, вернулся обратно и подпрыгнул на месте, как нетерпеливый щенок.

— Значит, ты — моя нить Ариадны? — улыбнувшись, спросила Клара и последовала за ним.

Звуки вокруг постепенно сменялись другими: попискиванием резиновых игрушек, трещеткой детских деревянных инструментов и настойчивым голосом куклы, зовущей маму. Клара решила, что здесь спрятаны воспоминания и вещи из ее детства, но ведь она встретила Доктора намного позже. 

— Мне нужна книга Войны Времени, — попросила она у мячика, — но я читала ее уже взрослой.

Микки снова подмигнул Кларе с маленького блестящего бока.

— Нет, мне не нужно в детство, — повторила Клара, остановившись.

Она закрыла глаза и начала думать об имени Доктора. Даже не помня, как выглядит книга, Клара знала, что наверняка нашла ее в библиотеке ТАРДИС. Иногда, не занятая очередными приключениями, она приходила туда, чтобы что-нибудь почитать. Как прилежная ученица, Клара брала книги только с тех полок, которые показал Доктор. Не то чтобы она не пробовала заглядывать в другие, но чаще всего там оказывались записи на непонятных языках.

Итак, библиотека. Длинные ряды шкафов с тысячами и тысячами книг, рассортированных в одном известном Доктору порядке. К самой библиотеке примыкала небольшая комната, в которую Кларе не было доступа. Но она знала, что там хранятся избранные тома, захваченные Доктором с Галлифрея. Наверняка и книга Войны Времени стояла там же.

— Стоп, — Клара потерла виски пальцами, зацепившись за последнюю мысль.

Книга определенно не лежала, а именно стояла. В голове возник образ резной деревянной подставки с большим тяжелым томом в коричневом переплете. Клара попыталась вытащить воспоминание дальше, но подкатившийся мячик помешал ей, подпрыгнув и больно ударив по коленке.

— Да иду я! — она занесла ногу, чтобы пнуть мяч, но тот проворно откатился в сторону.

Больше Клара не останавливалась, стараясь не отставать от своего нетерпеливого проводника. Мяч остановился так внезапно, что она наступила на него и чудом удержала равновесие. Клара огляделась: вокруг был был туман и туман, будто она и не сходила с места.

— И что дальше? — вслух спросила Клара.

В ответ на ее вопрос с оглушительным треском зажегся баннер на здании. Она отшатнулась назад, нелепо взмахнув руками, и удивленно воззрилась на свой детский рисунок, намного увеличенный в размерах.

Маленькая Клара нарисовала его ко дню рождения мамы: пышный букет разноцветных цветов, поставленных в покосившуюся вазу. В углу листа она тогда старательно вывела: «Мамочке от Клары». Когда они с отцом переехали после смерти мамы, рисунок, как и множество других памятных вещей, случайно потерялся. Клара всегда подозревала, что папа специально спрятал все куда-то, думая, что так будет легче пережить утрату, но никогда не спрашивала его об этом.

— Туда, значит? — Клара подошла к невысокой лестнице и подняла голову, пытаясь рассмотреть здание.

То ли мгла немного рассеялась, то ли ее глаза окончательно привыкли к бесконечному туману, но Клара смогла рассмотреть уходящий в никуда шпиль. Она знала эту башню, похожую на Эйфелеву, о которой непременно писали все путеводители по Блэкпулу, и однажды уже была здесь.

Поднявшись по ступенькам, Клара мельком скользнула взглядом по табличке «Блэкпульская башня» и дернула тяжелую железную ручку. Дверь поддалась, открывая проход внутрь. За время блужданий по городу Клара так насмотрелась на туман, что холл башни поначалу ошеломил ее. Абсолютно все лампы и светильники горели ярким желтым огнем, в их свете кружились пылинки, медленно оседая на алую ковровую дорожку.

— Как банально, — Клара вздохнула и, дождавшись, пока глаза привыкнут к свету, зашла внутрь.

Она смутно помнила дорогу, но туристические указатели даже в собственном сознании оказались донельзя верными. Дойдя до створок прозрачного лифта, поднимающего всех желающих на обзорные площадки, Клара нажала на кнопку, но ничего не произошло.

— Конечно, было бы слишком легко, — не удержавшись, она раздосадовано пнула одну из створок.

Вход на пожарную лестницу закрывался на ключ, который уже услужливо торчал из замка. Клара ненавидела настолько явные приглашения: опыт путешествий с Доктором научил ее, что ничем хорошим подобное не заканчивается. Но не то чтобы Кларе оставляли выбор, дорога была только одна.

Расстегнув куртку, она стащила ее с плеч и бросила на пол. Клара не подозревала, что ждет впереди, и не хотела, чтобы лишняя одежда мешала. Повернув ключ, она вошла на лестницу.

— Да и лишний балласт ни к чему, — проговорила Клара, подняв голову. Слова эхом отдались в уходящих вверх пролетах.

Она ступила на первую ступеньку и начала медленно подниматься, решив поберечь силы. Хотелось рвануть вперед и побежать, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, но Клара понимала, что тогда выдохнется слишком быстро. Пройдя меньше трети пути, она первый раз остановилась, чтобы перевести дыхание. Через три или четыре пролета спустя Клара запнулась и не упала лишь благодаря тому, что держалась за перила. Искушение сесть и отдохнуть было велико, но она всерьез боялась, что тогда больше не сможет встать.

Клара опустила голову и сосредоточилась на собственном дыхании. Короткий вдох, короткий вдох, выдох, — она поднялась на четыре ступеньки. Короткий вдох... еще четыре. Каждая двадцать девятая ступенька заканчивалась лестничным пролетом, и Клара, не отрывая рук от сплошных перил, разворачивалась в обратную сторону и шла дальше.

Все кончилось внезапно: она поднялась на двадцать девятую ступеньку, но вместо бетона под ногами оказался потертый коврик с надписью «Добро пожаловать». Клара узнала его, как и нежно-бежевую деревянную дверь, закрывавшую вход. Чтобы окончательно убедиться, она отогнула правый угол коврика и достала ключ, помеченный розовым лаком для ногтей.

Дому, в котором выросла Клара, нечего было делать на вершине Блэкпульской башни. И теперь, впервые с того момента, как она шагнула в туман, ей стало по-настоящему страшно. Поднимаясь наверх, Клара ждала загадок и монстров из ночных кошмаров, но не думала, что придется вернуться в то место, о котором она предпочла забыть, потому что до сих пор было слишком больно.

— Это же Доктор, — прошептала Клара и, отперев замок, толкнула дверь, — он определенно стоит того, чтобы немножко побыть храброй.

Внутри одуряюще пахло булочками с корицей, которые по выходным готовила мама. Клара много раз пыталась повторить тот же рецепт, но у нее ни разу не получилось настолько вкусно. Машинально кинув ключ в стоящую на тумбочке конфетницу, она растерянно потопталась на месте. Это был дом ее детства, в котором Клара прекрасно знала каждый угол, но она даже отдаленно не представляла, что нужно искать. Решив начать с самого простого и очевидного, Клара направилась в гостиную, где стояли стеллажи с книгами. Проходя мимо кухни, она заглянула туда и осеклась на полушаге: спиной к ней, у рабочего стола, стояла мама, нарезая овощи на разделочной доске.

— Мама… — выдохнула Клара, вцепившись рукой в дверной косяк.

— Дорогая? — Элли с улыбкой обернулась, — почему не позвонила сказать, что зайдешь? Я бы приготовила суфле.

— Я… я просто... — она сморгнула набежавшие слезы.

— Опять поспорили с Дэнни? — озабоченно спросила мама.

Она вытерла руки о полотенце, подошла ближе, и Клара увидела морщинки в уголках ее глаз, как если бы Элли была жива и старела вместе с отцом.

— Мы не спорили, — ответила Клара чистую правду, ведь невозможно ссориться с тем, кто навсегда и безвозвратно мертв.

— Я по глазам вижу, что ты снова уговаривала его, — Элли погладила ее по щеке, мимоходом заправила прядь волос за ухо, — обещаю, когда отец поведет тебя к алтарю, ты даже не вспомнишь о том, какой костюм на Дэнни.

— Но…

— Никаких «но», милая. Ты сама говорила, у него не лучшие воспоминания о службе в армии. Так ты хочешь, чтобы он всю вашу свадьбу думал об этом, щеголяя в парадном мундире?

— Нет, — согласилась Клара, сама не понимая, почему раньше не подумала о таком.

Дэнни всячески избегал рассказов о своем прошлом и службе, она знала, что эти воспоминания были далеко не счастливыми, но Кларе казалось, что такая мелочь, как парадный мундир, не стоит всех споров. В конце концов, почему настолько тяжело уступить ее маленькому капризу? Но Дэнни без объяснений отказывал, Клара злилась и не хотела ничего понимать сама.

— Тогда позвони ему и извинись, — мама мягко подтолкнула ее вон из кухни, — а потом приходи обедать.

— Хорошо. Спасибо, мама, — Клара вышла в гостиную, достала из кармана мобильный телефон и открыла список последних исходящих звонков.

Она нажала кнопку вызова и, сев на диван, отодвинула все с края журнального столика, чтобы вытянуть на него ноги. От зажженного камина тянуло теплом, Клара порадовалась, что они с мамой все-таки отговорили папу от переделки его в электрический. Слушая длинные гудки, она разглядывала обложки кулинарных еженедельников, которые постоянно заказывала мама. Среди журналов попался каталог последних книжных изданий, на обложке которого была иллюстрация к новому роману. Черно-белый рисунок изображал полисмена, стоявшего около старой полицейской будки. Конечно, Клара знала, что ТАРДИС на самом деле синяя, но серой она выглядела непривычно и… Клара разжала руку, телефон с глухим стуком упал на пол, отскочив от диванной подушки.

Мысль о ТАРДИС потянула за собой другие, Клара заново вспоминала, где находится на самом деле. Она поднялась на ноги, шепотом повторяя:

— Мама умерла, Дэнни погиб. Все это ненастоящее. Мама умерла, Дэнни…

На стеллажах скопилось множество книг, некоторым даже не хватило место, и они лежали поверх стоящих. Клара методично просматривала каждую полку, начиная с верхних и постепенно спускаясь вниз. Она открывала только большие тома, пролистывала их и ставила обратно. Почти все они оказывались с белыми пустыми страницами, служа лишним напоминанием тому, что все окружавшее Клару — нереальное. Изредка попадались заметки или бессмысленные отрывки, один раз Клара наткнулась на заголовок своего школьного сочинения.

Нижние полки занимали фотоальбомы, она открыла один и ахнула, увидев, что картинки двигались.

— Да я в чертовом Гарри Поттере, — Клара быстро просмотрела альбом до конца и достала следующий.

Он был потрепан больше других, будто его часто брали в руки. Не предвещая ничего хорошего, она раскрыла первую страницу — оттуда на нее смотрела мама.

— Она умерла, — еще раз напомнила себе Клара, быстро пролистывая альбом.

На задней части обложки изнутри были размашисто нарисовано множество причудливых кругов. Клара не знала, как они читаются, но видела множество похожих на консоли ТАРДИС. Она определенно нашла то, что искала. В прошлый раз ей удалось прочесть страницу книги Войны Времени, которую лингвистическая матрица ТАРДИС, видимо, считала такой важной, что перевела для Клары. Теперь она не могла сделать этого, но Клара и не стремилась опять узнавать имя Доктора.

Она со всей силы дернула обложку, чтобы оторвать, но ничего не вышло. Тогда Клара порылась в ящиках с маминой вышивкой, достала ножницы и попробовала отрезать. То, что выглядело обыкновенным плотным картоном, на деле оказалось чем-то намного прочнее. Как Клара ни старалась, ей удалось надрезать обложку не больше, чем на полпальца.

— Обед готов! — позвала Элли из кухни.

— Сейчас, мам! — громко ответила Клара, судорожно придумывая, чем еще можно воспользоваться.

Послышались шаги, Клара вскочила и, прижимая альбом к себе, отступила к дивану.

— Опять болтаешь со своим Дэнни? — мама остановилась в дверном проеме, развязывая фартук, — успеете еще, все остынет.

— Ты умерла, — тщательно проговорила Клара, — уходи.

— О чем ты говоришь? — Элли нахмурилась. — Все в порядке?

— Нет, определенно нет.

Клара не знала, сколько у нее еще есть времени до того, как она снова забудет, зачем пришла сюда. И она сделала единственное, что оставалось: кинула фотоальбом в камин. Огонь охватил его мгновенно, словно страницы состояли из сухих щепок. Больше не боясь потеряться в собственной фантазии, Клара подняла взгляд на маму.

Элли мяла в руках снятый фартук и, печально улыбаясь, смотрела на потрескивающее в камине пламя. Перескочив через решетку, огонь расползался в разные стороны, пожирая все на своем пути, но не трогая Клару. Когда алые всполохи подобрались к Элли, Клара попросила:

— Уходи, мама.

Она не шелохнулась, нелепо замерев картонной ростовой фигурой, будто кто-то нажал на паузу. Даже зная, что Элли ненастоящая, Клара не хотела смотреть, как пламя поглотит и ее. Сев на пол, она подтянула колени к груди и закрыла глаза. Клара не знала, как выбраться обратно в реальность, и ей оставалось лишь ждать, пока что-нибудь произойдет.

Она слушала стихающий треск огня, вяло раздумывая над тем, что будет делать, если откроет глаза и окажется в абсолютном нигде. Постепенно весь окружающий шум исчез, оставив Клару наедине со звуком ее собственного дыхания. Послышалось шипение, похожее на то, как огонь заливают водой. Клара открыла глаза.

Над ее головой медленно открывалась прозрачная крышка капсулы.

— — —

Внутрь ворвался обжигающе холодный воздух, Клара вздохнула и, закашлявшись, села. Снаружи шаттла приглушенно выла сирена, повторяя на разных языках о разгерметизации уровня и повреждении теплового воздушного слоя. Клара спрыгнула на пол и наступила прямо в аккуратную кучку пепла, сбоку раздался звук еще одной открывающейся капсулы. Обернувшись, Клара окончательно утвердилась в том, что уже и так поняла. Мисси солгала.

Ментальное поле ТАРДИС не имело ничего общего с тем, что она пришла им на помощь. Потому что Мисси, настоящая и живая, сидела около второй капсулы, в которой лежал Доктор, и Кларе даже не нужно было подходить, чтобы увидеть иней на ее ресницах.

— Вставай! — Клара подошла к Доктору и безо всяких церемоний потормошила, пока он не открыл глаза.

— Ты в порядке? — сходу спросил он, как только сфокусировал взгляд на Кларе.

— Я — да, насчет нее не уверена.

Клара присела рядом с Мисси, тронула за плечо, ткань под пальцами была просто ледяной. Доктор свесился с борта капсулы, увидел Мисси и вылез наружу так поспешно, что Клара даже вздрогнула от его резких движений.

— Отойди, — он неласково отпихнул Клару, опустился на колени и взял лицо Мисси в ладони, — не смей бросать меня.

Доктор погладил пальцами ее скулы, наклонился ниже и дохнул теплым воздухом в лицо. Клара с нарастающим страхом смотрела на пепельно-бледную Мисси, чувствуя, как сама начинает замерзать. И ведь прошло только несколько минут.

— Ты имеешь дурную привычку, — едва слышно прошептала Мисси, — начинать заботиться обо мне, когда я пытаюсь умереть из-за тебя.

— Я всегда забочусь о тебе, — возразил Доктор.

— Умерь свой пыл и иди, пока твоя дорогая Клара не замерзла, — она открыла глаза, посмотрела очень усталым взглядом, — я собираюсь регенерировать, можешь не волноваться.

— Еще чего.

— Я не в настроении спорить, — Мисси снова зажмурилась, — здесь все скоро заледенеет.

— У тебя нет сил, — педантично поправил Доктор и вдруг поднял Мисси на руки, — так что последнее слово за мной.

— Отпусти меня сейчас же! — возмутилась она, но не сделала ни единого движения, чтобы вырваться.

— Доктор… — Клара тронула его за рукав пиджака и молча указала на пальцы Мисси с посиневшими от холода ногтями.

— ТАРДИС, — скомандовал Доктор и пошел размашистым шагом вон из шаттла, так что Клара нагнала его уже на полпути.

Снаружи было еще холоднее, из разбитых стекол дул ледяной ветер, снося все на своем пути. Судя по разметавшемуся по полу пеплу, Мисси встретили еще снаружи, и кто-то повредил окна, зацепив и систему обогрева.

— Как ты прошел мимо? — спросила Клара.

— Отвлек их и залез во вторую камеру, — Доктор толкнул плечом дверь ТАРДИС, — когда программа началась, ее принудительно не остановить.

— Они же могли убить тебя!

— В пункт принудительной остановки входит и смерть, — он коротко оглянулся через плечо, — активируй второй аварийный протокол.

— Но…

— Сделай это! — рявкнул Доктор, пресекая все возражения.

Клара хотела сказать, что не имеет ровным счетом никакого понятия, как делать за консолью хоть что-то, кроме нажатия одного единственного рычага. Но Мисси больше не произнесла ни звука с тех пор, как они вышли из шаттла, и Клара прекрасно понимала, что себе дороже лезть к Доктору, когда он настолько обеспокоен.

— Хорошо, — произнесла она ему в спину.

Консоль мигала разноцветными лампочками, Клара растерла согревающиеся ладони и наугад ткнула одну кнопку. Ничего не произошло.

— Второй аварийный протокол? — попросила она вслух.

ТАРДИС никак не отреагировала. Клара обошла консоль, остановилась рядом с телепатическим интерфейсом и, вздохнув, положила на него руки.

— Активировать второй аварийный протокол, — медленно и четко произнесла она, сосредоточив свои мысли на том, что им нужно поскорее убраться отсюда.

Тишину нарушил знакомый скрежет, ТАРДИС легко замотало. Клара облегченно улыбнулась и, вцепившись в перила, переждала, пока пол перестанет трястись. Перепрыгивая через ступеньку, она побежала к комнатам Доктора самым коротким путем.

Дверь была приоткрыта, Клара постучала и заглянула внутрь, даже не подумав, что стоит дождаться ответа. Доктор сидел на краю кровати и медленно гладил по волосам укутанную в несколько одеял Мисси. Рядом на кресле однотонной кучей лежали ее пиджак и юбка.

— Рубашка тоже промерзла, — ляпнула Клара прежде, чем успела подумать.

Доктор поднял голову и одарил ее красноречивым взглядом, говорящим, что Кларе лучше заткнуться прямо здесь и сейчас.

— Как она?

— Спит.

Он взял руку Мисси в ладони и стал растирать, пока кожа не порозовела. Клара постояла еще немного, потом сказала:

— Я пойду.

Доктор кивнул и даже не посмотрел на нее, занятый второй рукой Мисси. Ничуть не обидевшись, Клара вышла в коридор. Единственным ее желанием было лечь и проспать как минимум сутки, хотя умом она понимала, что провела в капсуле не дни, а всего лишь часы. Клара прошла мимо кухни, но, призадумавшись, вернулась и заварила крепкий сладкий чай. Выпив чашку, она залила все остальное в термос и пошла обратно к комнатам Доктора. Повелители Времени не были людьми, но от теплого чая Мисси точно хуже не станет.

Постучав, Клара подождала ответа, но Доктор не отозвался, тогда она тихо открыла дверь и вошла. Рядом с кроватью стояли его ботинки, с подлокотника кресла небрежно свешивался пиджак, а сам Доктор безмятежно спал, устроившись рядом с Мисси под ворохом одеял. Клара улыбнулась, жалея, под рукой нет телефона. Она на цыпочках подошла к тумбочке, поставила термос и, отступив, наткнулась ногой на ботинок. Подошва скрипнула, проехавшись по полу. Доктор пошевелился, Клара замерла, но он лишь перевернулся на бок, утыкаясь носом в волосы Мисси. Клара перевела дыхание и осторожно направилась к выходу. Закрывая дверь, она успела увидеть, как Мисси, открыв глаза, поправляет сползшее с плеча Доктора одеяло.

Наконец-то дойдя до своей комнаты, Клара без сил рухнула на застеленную кровать. Она вытащила из ушей сережки, потянулась к прикроватному столику и наткнулась взглядом на фотографию, на которой молодая женщина обнимала маленькую Клару, а перед ними на траве лежал резиновый мячик с Микки Маусом. Клара попыталась вспомнить, когда была сделана фотография и кто рядом с ней, но не смогла. На месте воспоминаний о детстве зияла чернеющая пустота, будто кто-то выгрыз из памяти целый кусок.

— Я сожгла их, — обреченно прошептала Клара, одновременно узнавая и не узнавая женщину с фотографии, — а ты моя мама.

Она сжалась в комок посреди кровати, уперлась лбом в колени и заплакала, кусая губы. Доктор, определенно, стоил этого.

Но почему-то легче не становилось.

— — —

Последний день учебного года тянулся бесконечно. Клара поглядывала на часы не реже учеников и уж точно больше них ждала окончания занятий. Звонок с последнего урока еще не успел отзвенеть, а Клара, скороговоркой пожелав всем хороших каникул, схватила сумку и выбежала в коридор. Нырнув в кладовую, она отперла дверь ТАРДИС и зашла внутрь. Доктор стоял перед дымящейся консолью и, оживленно жестикулируя, втолковывал что-то раздраженной Мисси.

— Привет! — громко поздоровалась Клара. — Что случилось?

— Он кретин! — лаконично ответила Мисси.

Доктор обиженно засопел:

— Это ты предложила!

— Я сказала, что можно попробовать, но нужно сначала просчитать. А ты начал наугад.

Клара подошла ближе, поняла, что все не так страшно, как выглядит, и помахала папкой с конспектами, разгоняя дым.

— Я экспериментировал, — Доктор ткнул в не успевшую остыть кнопку, отдернул руку и сунул палец в рот.

— Мы куда-нибудь сегодня полетим? — Клара подцепила валяющийся на консоли ключ, украшенный брелоком с фиолетовым бантиком, и повесила его на крючок.

Прошло уже четыре месяца с тех пор, как она стерла из своей памяти имя Доктора вместе с воспоминаниями о детстве. Проснувшись утром, Клара не застала Мисси, а Доктор ничего не сказал, но над консолью появился наспех вбитый крючок. Спустя несколько недель Мисси открыла дверь ТАРДИС своим ключом с висящим на нем бантиком и, как ни в чем не бывало, отправилась с ними в очередное приключение. Она приходила и уходила, когда хотела, но Доктор каким-то образом всегда знал, когда снова ждать Мисси, хотя Клара ни разу не видела, чтобы они общались на расстоянии.

— В прошлое, — Доктор подтащил Клару к рычагу, — жми.

— Ты еще фанфары тут устрой, — скучающе протянула Мисси.

— И устрою.

— Так, стоп, — Клара нажала на рычаг, ТАРДИС зашумела и необычайно плавно пришла в движение.

— А я говорила, что перенастройка фильтров поможет, — торжествующе произнесла Мисси, помахав рукой перед носом Доктора.

— Это моя ТАРДИС, — привел он последний аргумент.

— Собственник, — Мисси погладила Доктора по лацкану пиджака.

Клара невольно залюбовалась донельзя смущенным Доктором и хихикнула, только сейчас заметив отпечаток помады на воротнике его рубашки.

— Перестань, — он совершил стратегическое отступление к дверям ТАРДИС и, сделав вид, что так и надо, поинтересовался, — мы идем?

Они вышли в теплый солнечный день, ТАРДИС за ними сразу же исчезла. Клара оглядела полупустой парк, не понимая, почему их занесло именно сюда. Что-то сзади толкнуло ее ногу, Клара обернулась и наклонилась, поднимая резиновый мячик с Микки Маусом.

— Мисс, это мой мяч! — звонко крикнул детский голос. — Верните мне его, пожалуйста.

Неподалеку стояла девочка в ярко-розовой куртке, держа за руку свою мать.

— Конечно, — Клара кинула мячик обратно.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарила женщина и, дождавшись, пока дочка поймает свой мяч, повела ее дальше.

Клара долго смотрела им вслед, пока они не скрылись за деревьями. Подняв голову, она посмотрела на Доктора:

— Как ты…?

— Не важно, — он улыбнулся, — когда-то я уже побывал во всей твоей временной линии, пытаясь понять, почему встречаю тебя снова и снова. Самое время повторить.

— Я бы сделала это снова, — уверенно произнесла Клара, переведя взгляд на Мисси.

Та едва заметно кивнула, Клара поняла, что ее услышали. Доктор, не заметивший их переглядок или просто сделавший вид, позвал ТАРДИС обратно. Клара не знала, удастся ли хотя бы частично заменить воспоминания новыми, но была благодарна Доктору за попытку.

В конце концов, она все равно не помнила, что потеряла.


End file.
